Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Julian is about to lose his job after the company he works for is combining with another. His boss, Lucas, always flirted with his wife, Brooke. What happens when Julian pushes Brooke to sleep with Lucas to keep his job? Does sparks fly between the two or does Julian push her for more?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Julian is about to lose his job after the company he works for is combining with another. His boss, Lucas, always flirted with his wife, Brooke. What happens when Julian pushes Brooke to sleep with Lucas to keep his job?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the little boys. Everything else is owned by One Tree Hill. The title is from a Fall Out Boy song!

**NEW STORY! NEW STORY! I hope you all enjoy this story. It's a different take than I normally do, but I wanted to write it for some reason, a challenge so to say. It will most definitely be a Brulian/Brucas story. I'll let you all decide what you think. Please review and let me know! In the meantime, thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging<br>****Chapter One**

I starred at the clock about the exit from the kitchen, watching the time closely. It was 6pm and Julian was late for dinner. He was never late for dinner. At 5:30 ever Monday threw Friday he would walk through the red front door and the boys would run up to him with hugs.

Except today.

Today we waited for fifteen minutes so far with no word or sign of Julian.

"Mama, I'm hungry. Can we please eat?" Grant wined to me. The whining pierces my ears. When he was younger it was cute, now at six it needed to be snipped in the butt.

"Grant Davis Baker, what did I tell you about whining?" I pointed my finger at him. The southern Mama was coming out in me.

"Sorry Ma'am." There was the polite boy I was raising. "Can we please eat?" He asked this time without the whining.

"Please Mama?" William piped up. It was a surprise that boy would sit in that chair long enough. He was energetic and bouncing all the time. But at three, boys will be boys.

"Five more minutes." I warned them. William's eyes fell off of me and looked on to his plate were he was dragging his food around with his fork. "William Julian, didn't I teach you not to play with your food."

Like his brother did, he responds with "Sorry Ma'am."

I was strict, I know, but manners start young. I was raising little gentleman that would sweep girls off their feet someday. "Much better." I smiled at them. Shortly I was going to give up waiting for him. It was getting too late. "Dig in." I gave in.

"Mama, guess what?" Grant's face lit up like a Christmas tree with lights.

"What Little G?" I smiled at him.

"Today in school we got told that it's gonna be career day. Do you think Daddy can go?"

Since starting school last year, Grant fell in love with it. He always had something positive to say about it and was ecstatic about learning new things. Homework was more of a struggle for myself than it was for him.

"You'll need to ask him, Grant." I just smiled and he continued to talk on and on about his day at school and how excited he was that next year William would join him at the private school that he goes too. "But I'm sure he'll be willing to go."

Just then the front door opened, indicating that Julian was finally home. Both boys went to push their chairs out to great him but I stopped them. "Boy's sit and eat."

"But Daddy's home, Mama." William's face brightened. He was a daddy's boy. He loved going to work with him or sporting events. Anything boyish, William was there.

"He will come join us at the table." I warned him before getting angry. I understood a little boy wanting to see his father, totally acceptable, but I wasn't going to ruin the scheduled day-to-day plan to accommodate him.

And just like I stated, Julian walked right to the kitchen table, taking his seat opposite of me.

"Sorry I'm late." He smiled apologetic but after knowing someone for ten years, you can pin point lies. "It was a tough day at work." He placed some food on his plate. "How was today, Babe?"

"It was good." I mumbled staring at the plate. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, a prediction of the future of some sorts. "The neighbor's from down the bock are moving. The house is put up for sale today. Bevin hasn't been around the club house in a while."

"Yeah, Antwan lost his job last week in the second group of firing." Julian looked on sad. Julian had been friend's with the Tanner's for as long as I can remember. From high school, through college and to now they still are friends. "Things happen like this when the company downsizes. I can be next."

He could be next? Why didn't I ever think about that? Why did I just assume since he is one of the higher managers that he would keep his job during the merge and downsizing? "You can?" I tried staying calm, it was the best I could do not to inform the boys of the problems.

"Is that why I lost many friends at school?" Grant spoke up after listening. "They just don't come anymore and Mrs. Jacobs always looks sad."

"That's cause Mrs. Jacobs has always been sad." Julian snickered. Leave it to him to give our son a bad impression of a teacher he also had in kindergarten. "Old grumpy lady."

"She's hundreds years old, Daddy. She's got lots of wrinkles."

"Enough of the bad talking about a teacher." I interjected into their conversation before it became worse.

"And poopy Mama to kill the mood."

"Julian, please can we have a normal dinner conversation for once." A house full of men takes the normal conversation to the potty. A conversation in this house deals with dirt, poop, bugs and gas expelling from bodies in either directions. I usually rolled my eyes at the comments and correct the boys on proper language but it fell short when Julian was around.

"Sorry, my love. Boys, the Queen has spoken. You two need to be proper little men right now." Julian smiled at them and gosh, the way he interacted with the boys made me happy. He was kind and a great listener. He took it upon himself to get to know whatever hobby they had. Julian was a great father.

"Mama will always be the Queen," Grant nodded in agreement.

"Nanny is evil lady." William laughed about my mother. "That makes you the Queen!"

My mother, the one lady that shoved this stupid town on me from the day I was born. It was always, 'Brooke, when you grow up stay in this town. It shows you're better than everyone.' I don't want to be better than everyone. I just want a happy family.

"Be nice." I warned William silently agreeing with him though. "Nanny wouldn't approve of being talked about behind her back, Bud."

"But she not here so it's not behind her back." At three-years-old he was smart. He stated it like it is. I suspected that it had to be from me not talking in that stupid baby talk, or encouraging him to learn new words everyday. We do flash cards constantly when he's home and it's just William and me time.

"To be honest, Brooke, everyone talks bad about your mother. She's the wicked west of Tree Hill."

"Be nice. Boys, eat up. It's almost bath and bed time." I declared. I wanted to change the topic back to about the job situation but I knew that if I did that around the boys it wouldn't end well. It would have to wait till tonight.

"We played in the dirt today Mama. Mrs. Jacobs yelled at Michael and I. We were just jumping in the mud."

"And that is why little boys need baths. When you are finished put your plate in the sink and you can have ten minutes to go play before bath time." I declared. I watched both boy scurry off their chairs, doing what I asked, before running up the stairs to their room.

I needed wine, a big fucking glass of wine to have the conversation about to go down. Too bad I haven't gone to the liquor store this week.

"Brooke, baby, it can get bad." He admitted, "Really bad. I just don't know what would happen if I lost this job. This is the only big business in Tree Hill. We may have to leave here. Maybe even move to Raleigh or Charlotte to look."

Move? I'd do anything needed for this family but this was my hometown. I grew up here, Julian grew up here and now William and Grant will be growing up here. I don't want to uproot them, especially in the middle of the school year for Grant. Changes are enough to challenge him. Grant is like me, changes mess us up big time. I could barely handle them and I see the struggle Grant has with them. It won't end well.

"That far?" I stumbled upon my words slightly. I expected he'd say the next town over, not moving two to three plus hours away.

"Everyone is applying around here. There's only so many openings for each company when there are three times as many applicants." He took a sip of the beer I placed at the table when setting it earlier. "I love you, B, and I love our boys. I'd do anything right now to support ya'll. I have an idea though, if you just hear me out."

This can not be good. Julian's ideas are never good. It was his bright idea to use the shed as a slide last year when we finally got a huge snow storm around here.

"Tell me it,"

"When the boys are asleep I will." He stood up and kissed my lips. "Great dinner, B." He left the room for the mess of dishes to be done by me.

**XO-OTH-XO**

"Please do this for me?" Julian was on his knees begging me to give in to this one demand, but I couldn't. I wouldn't be treated like a piece of property to share whenever he wanted too.

"Do this for you? Why don't you do something for me or for yourself?" I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs that he was being a fucking idiot right now but I had to remember the two little boys sleeping in the room next to use did not need to hear it.

"Like what Brooke? The company is downsizing because another one bought us out. I cannot keep the stress of worrying about this! It stresses me out." He ran his hands through his curly hair. When he did that it use to make me melt, but now I see it as he using it against me. "This, all this, " he pointed around the room, "can be gone in a second if I loose this job."

"Well start looking for another one." I offered that advise. The business world is big; he can easily find another one. We didn't need this big house, the cars, and the kids' toys. We didn't need it at all. "It can't be that hard."

"You haven't been in the work force for six years, it's a lot tougher than before. So far two hundred people were let go, I can be next Brooke."

"Who said your going to be next, Julian?"

"He let Charles go. Charles does the same job I do, Brooke. If he can be so calm letting him go, then he won't care if I'm let go."

"Charles was just an ass though."

"An ass that was amazing at his job, Brooke. Everyone being fired is great at their jobs. I can't risk this. Please just do this for the family."

"I can't even believe you're asking me this."

"Tomorrow is the company elite's dinner. He flirt's with you constantly. All I'm asking is to show more skin than normal and flirt back. If something leads from it, so be it."

"So basically you're whoring me out like I'm a piece of property to get what you want?"

Whoring me out is how I heard it and I know if I ask the opinion of my closet friends they'd say the same. In this small southern town, old idealisms still are active part of day-to-day life. Women stay home with the kids, taking care of the house and kids while men go to work to support their families. It was the idea that woman don't work outside of the home. It's the popular vote.

"I'm not whoring you out. I'm basically asking for you to take one for the team. Do this for the boys so they don't have to move. Do it for yourself so you don't lose this life style you love."

His argument sucked; it was bad, horribly bad. I just saw the desperation in his face. The thing that stated he was trying really hard to make this all work out but the stress of possibly having to loose everything he worked hard for was turning the hair near his ears gray.

I didn't responded to him, why should I? He is asking me to sleep with his boss to keep his job. I shouldn't have to say no, he should know I would never do anything like that. Never in a million years would I.

"Brooke, baby," He sat down next to me on the bed. "I know this is shocking but I see the way he looks at you, flirts with you and such. If you bribe him with sex we may be able to stay in Tree Hill."

"He may flirt with me, Julian but I never return it. I've been with you and only you. I don't feel comfortable doing this."

"Well please, Brooke. I can't loose this job. I need it, I love it."

I looked him in the eyes and I realize I may end up agreeing to one of the worst things in my life. Those brown eyes of his melt me constantly, just like our boys' brown eyes make me give in constantly.

"I'll do whatever you want to do if you agree with this." He pleaded and begged some more. Julian never begs for anything. I give him all he could ever want. "Please Brooke. Just do this and we never have to speak of it again."

"One time only." I gave in. I don't know the exact reason why I gave in but I did.

"Thank you, Brooke." Julian sighed of relief. "Just give into his flirts and we'll be able to stay."

"If anything else happens, so help me God Julian, you may be found dead." I left the room. I couldn't believe I agreed to this. It wasn't like me.

I will now have to flirt with one of the most popular men in Tree Hill, Lucas Scott. It doesn't hurt that those blue eyes and cocky smile get me every time.

Tomorrow I will be his for the night.

Tomorrow this all will be done.

Tomorrow it has only just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>So here was the first chapter! What do you all think? In this one I wanted to show how family oriented Brooke is and how she is a southern ma'am teaching her young boys to be proper when she will become anything but that. Please let me know what you all think with this story!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Julian is about to lose his job after the company he works for is combining with another. His boss, Lucas, always flirted with his wife, Brooke. What happens when Julian pushes Brooke to sleep with Lucas to keep his job?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the little boys. Everything else is owned by One Tree Hill. The title is from a Fall Out Boy song!

**Hey my lovely reviewers! I'm sorry this chapter took almost a week to get up. I wanted to make it perfect, which took days because of the hell of Grad School and Interning. It took me almost three days to write and I think this is going to be one of my favorite chapters. You'll all get into Julian's mind for it. Enjoy! Please keep up the reviews! I received 16 last time and hope to either get the same amount or even more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging<br>****Chapter Two  
><strong>**Julian's Point Of View**

Getting off work early today made me become more nervous over tonight. Tonight could end my career in Tree Hill. I couldn't do that to myself, or Brooke and the boys.

Brooke needs to look amazing tonight. I gave her permission to go buy the tightest red dress she could find that would still be appropriate for a work formal dinner. She needs to look amazing if this could work.

I rush in the door, shocked that Grant and William don't come running up to me.

"They're at your mother's." Brooke responded from the kitchen before I could even ask. She must have been curling her hair for the night because curlers were placed around her head.

"If this is how you are going tonight, I should just call it off now." I could feel the nerves coming off of her, after all she was cleaning and Brooke Baker does not clean. Joking calms my nerves so I thought that would help relax her.

"If you want to call it off, I'd be more willing to go like this." She used her hand to guide his eyes up and down her body as she pulled the silk robe tighter to her frame. "Because this stupid idea is all on you."

"And you will obey it, got it?" From the look in my eyes, Brooke quickly nodded in agreement, "It's a one time thing. That's it. It's for our family, not just me."

"For our family," She rolled her eyes repeating it sarcastically. I don't think she really wants to do this, but she agreed. When you agree to something, I hold you up for that agreement.

"Yea." I pulled her closer to me as she washed the dishes in the sink. "You are beautiful," I planted kisses up and down her neck; so pecks that made her let out a small moan. "So beautiful."

"Julian, stop." Brooke tried pushing me off with her elbows but I wasn't having it. I'm a guy with needs who has a smokin' hot wife to fulfill those needs.

"Not going to happen." I kissed more, especially right behind her ear, a spot that usually made her melt. "I deserve a reward for coming up with this plan."

"You deserve an award? Really now?" Sarcasm dripped in her voice and I backed up aggravated. A man has needs that only a woman can fulfill. With both boys out of the house it was time to 'do it' wherever we wanted in the house.

"Oh give me a break, Brooke. I offered this idea to save our life style, one that you grew up in!" I pointed out, "I need sex sometimes."

"And I need a break sometimes but I don't get that ever." Brooke responded. She wanted a break? She was the one that wanted to be a stay at home mother. It was the norm in this southern town. She wanted to be the one raising our boys, and I agreed with that.

"You are the one that wants to be at home." I responded right back running my hands through my messy brown hairs. "I'm going to get ready." I shoved her away.

I could tell walking away she was fuming but I'll just let her. No point in giving in and stopping this mess since she was the one that agreed.

Brooke could agree to anything, something that is very different than she was in high school. She was stubborn as a mule, refusing to do anything unless she wanted too. Now I just speak and she does what I ask. It was perfect; she shaped into the role of a perfect southern housewife, just like I wanted.

Now, I just try to make her look appeasing, or hope she gets out of the yoga pants and tank tops. I missed the Brooke who would make sure she was put together to head out the door or even to sit around. Now she's motivation-less unless she's going to the country club.

"Julian," She followed me. I knew she would. Brooke turned into a pleaser, having to make sure everyone is pleased.

"What is it, B?" I make sure my face looks annoyed just to make her putty in my hands. Getting Brooke to do anything is like a snap of my fingers; easy and to the point.

"Don't do this to me when I'm doing this."

"I'm not doing anything, Brooke. I just thought since we are alone we could use this time wisely." I made sure to get my point across. Brooke needed to please me, I am her husband, the father of her sons. I'm the only one she should please.

"As long as you don't ruin my hair." Brooke sighed, quickly giving in to my needs.

"Fast and easy is what it will be."

It didn't matter how it happened, I just needed it, badly. Brooke knew exactly what to do.

She unzipped my pants and quickly sat right up on my lap. It was quick and it was good. Brooke knew to always please my needs before pleasing her own. Up and down quickly, but I managed to keep my hands on her hips and my lips on hers. Just as quickly as it started, we both finished.

"Gosh, that was good. You're amazing." A little bragging on my part didn't hurt. I pulled her in for one last kiss, silently praying the her IUD works. No more kids, I can only handle the two boys we have.

"Not bad yourself, either." She kissed me right back. "Now I need to seriously get ready. Who makes these stupid events start at five? Too early in my honest opinion."

"Just look amazing, Brooke, and it will all be over before you know it."

I've always seen my boss, Lucas give Brooke those looks that always intrigued me. It was like his eyes always scanned her body up and down. I didn't mind it at first. I knew my wife was hot, and it was perfectly okay for other's to look and not touch.

Now I'll finally let him touch her, explore her. Do what ever he wanted with her.

"_Make sure your wife is there tonight."_

That stupid comment made me a nervous wreck. I know I planned this and all, but does he need to make his wants so public?

I just hope tonight goes fast and perfect.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

Damn, my wife is hot. She's climbing out of the car in the hottest, sexiest, red dress I have ever seen. It hit tightly in all the right places, hugging her curves that came after the boys perfectly. It fell to the floor and showed the perfect amount of cleavage that had left little to the imagination.

I would say I looked good standing next to her too. I'm not one for the whole suite and tie, or tuxedo and bowtie kind of thing but once in a while, when needed, I feel like a million bucks in it.

"You know the plan right?" I double-check the plan, questioning her for maybe the millionth time since leaving the house. It needs to be right, perfectly right.

"Yes, Julian." She rolled those hazel eyes at me. Damn those eyes can get to anyone. "I know the plan and just to make sure, you reminded me over and over again."

"I just need this to go well." I was nervous and if I was home alone and sent Brooke to do this on her own, I would be sweating bullets. "It needs to or we could be done."

I opened the door, guiding her into the rented out space. It was decked out to a modern style and I was liking it. "Now no more speaking of this," I whispered in her ear, "Just do what you do best, baby."

Smirking and showing her dimple smile. "You got it."

And it all started. Walking over to a group of my work friends, Brooke started shaking her hips slightly, swaying from side to side. I nearly wanted to take her somewhere private and just fuck her then and there. I had to control myself.

To control even more, my eyes wonder around a bit. Looking and not touching is not considered anything wrong at all. Brooke knew this, and as long as I didn't touch she was okay with it.

My mom always said, "it's not a happy wife, happy life. It's please the husband and you'll be happy." It didn't rhyme, nor was it as catchy, but it was true. From witnessing my parent's marriage, I wanted something similar- a woman who pleases her husband.

The small talk between everyone wasn't doing much to calm my nerves. There was only so much I can talk about when it comes to worrying about my job safety. They all complained about it, and hell, so did I. I just couldn't talk anymore.

"Want to get a drink, my lady?" I let out a small laugh. To get through the night, I will need plenty of beer. Kids free night means alcohol for all.

"I could always go for a class of wine." She smiled politely, excusing herself from the wives conversation before we starting walking to the bar.

There was a main reason for this. I saw my boss, with the CEO of the entire company and the boss of the other takeover's/mergers. It was my cue to start this as soon as the boss was left alone at the bar.

"He's right there. I want you to work your magic, Baby." I whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back that I felt under my touch. "I believe that you could do this."

"White wine, please." Brooke ordered with a smile on her face. She was acting friendly for one reason only. I also ordered myself a beer but that wasn't important. What was important was whenever I glanced over at Lucas, to make sure Brooke was working her charm, he was eyeing her up and down.

"He's heading over here now. Act natural." I whispered hoping to calm my own nerves. If this mess backfires, I'm not sure what I would do.

"Yeah, I'll just act like I'm loving this just to have it blow up in your face." Brooke sarcastically stated rolling her eyes once again.

"Julian," He shook my hand. For a boss, Lucas Scott was one of the youngest. He was sent to become managers/owners of companies till his father, the one and only powerful Dan Scott, dealt with all the paper work to buy it out. It usually happened with threatening owners or declaring a merger to happen.

"Hello Lucas," He wasn't one for proper introductions while using Mr. and Mrs. crap. "This evening seems to be a good idea, all around."

Small talk, that was key. Make it small enough that no one would notice the main purpose of this.

"Yes, everyone actually came this time it seems like, that or the company is becoming smaller." Lucas joked back. The laugh I could tell was a horribly fake laugh. "It's good to see you too Brooke, looking better than ever." He finally acknowledges her, taking the bate.

Soon enough the conversation was just them, talking about boring shit like books and movies on television right now. I made sure to add my input once in a while.

"You should check out the new book coming out. It's similar to the old ones but so much better. Scott Enterprises owns the publishing company that is about to release it next week." He went on and for once it looked like Brooke was relaxed as she sipped on her wine and added a smile when needed. "I can get you a copy if you'd want. I would love to hear an actual fans responses to it."

"I'd love that Lucas."

"Can I get you another drink?" Lucas offered her. "You need another beer Julian? I would love to discuss more of this merger with you."

"But that is what you boys do all day. One nice night out means no work talk." And Brooke brought him right back on to her. Brooke deserves whatever the hell she could possibly want after this whole act and show right now. "So I'm declaring a work free conversation."

"How are your boys? Two of them right?" Lucas brought the conversation back to both of us.

"They're good. Five and three right now, stresses me out daily. Two crazy boys."

Brooke laughed, sipping on her wine again.

I whispered in Brooke's ear about time to seal the deal and I was going to head over back to my work colleagues. "I'm going to head off to the bathroom. I'll be back."

Was I going to come back? Not at all. It was time for Brooke to take over. I excused myself and walked over to the table. One table far enough away that it wasn't obvious, but still close enough that I could witness them.

From where I sat I saw a lot of flirting. Brooke laughing, not the normal laughing though it was the head back laughing, at most likely lame jokes and then he was touching her hand.

Who knew I'd become jealous over this? I mean I love Brooke, or so I hope I truly do, but the interaction between them made something in the pit of my stomach announce itself. Jealousy? Maybe but I created this idea. I shouldn't be feeling like this.

It will end soon and everything will be back to normal.

I looked away for one text message from my mother saying the boys were fast asleep and we behaving well for the amount of sugar my father decided to spoil them with.

When I looked back, he was guiding Brooke by the hand away from the commotion of the party.

The plan was officially working, and now I'm regretting it.

This was only going to end badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Julian is about to lose his job after the company he works for is combining with another. His boss, Lucas, always flirted with his wife, Brooke. What happens when Julian pushes Brooke to sleep with Lucas to keep his job?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the little boys. Everything else is owned by One Tree Hill. The title is from a Fall Out Boy song!

**Sorry it took some time for this to come out. I had so many things due this week and finally, it is the weekend but I have one research paper, three chapters that need to be analyzed and four internship logs that need to be written before I can officially relax, but I wanted to get something out for you all. Be nice please, I wrote my first iffy sex scene in this and am nervous about it. I hope you all enjoy! Please tell me what you think! Thank you - D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging<br>****Chapter Three  
><strong>**Lucas's Point-of-View**

Somewhere deep inside of me I was silently praying for this night to happen since I first laid eyes on Brooke, way before Julian and her had kids. If I had the chance, I should've made her mine back then. I regret it constantly.

She was gorgeous, goddess like beautiful. Tonight proved my point with her looks.

Damn those red lips. I just want to kiss her right now, but I hold myself back.

I remember the first time I met her. She came to the first company picnic thing for the employees and their families. She looked stunning in a simple floral print sundress. I'll always remember that dress.

She was always nice but something about Julian always rubbed me the wrong way. He was sneaky. Plenty of times he's asked to leave early for 'doctors' appointments but somehow I never believed it. I've seen the way he looks at other girls, even around Brooke.

Hell, he's offering me his wife practically for the night. I've heard some of the whispers and it grosses me out. Plus the subtle hints he was leaving at work like 'tonight you'll love my wife' or some bull like that. I went along with it because who would not want a night with a goddess? If he's willing to do this to keep his job, something I most definitely rethinking right now, then what else would he do to stay out of trouble?

"Want another drink?" I offered, brushing her dark brown curl behind her ear.

She replied with a soft nod and a smile.

Damn it, that dimpled smile was going to kill me.

"Bay breeze." She requested with a smile, "extra vodka."

A girl who could handle her alcohol is one I want to be around. I am not one of those guys who holds back their girl's hair because she either couldn't handle her alcohol or didn't know her own limit.

"Vodka, huh."

"I like the burn." Brooke shrugged her shoulder looking around the room before drawing her attention to the newly placed drink in front of her.

I don't know exactly what she was looking for, but I have a feeling it was for Julian. He was hiding, openly giving me permission to fuck his wife. I will hold this over his head for a while.

"I think you'd like other things." I whispered low, hoping no one else around besides the beautiful brunette could hear.

"If you're saying what I think you are, then let's get out of here." I quickly drank the rest of the beer in my hand before grabbing her and dragging her off.

In the corner of my eye I could see the jealousy on Julian's face, making me realize that I was doing this for his own good. Maybe it was to snap some sense into the dumbass for even requesting this stupidity without even requesting it.

I seen the pictures on his phone, ones Brooke probably sent when he would be sent away on 'business' trips for a week or two weeks at a time. Julian flashed those pictures around to all the men in the office as a way of saying 'look at me, I can get a hot wife'. I doubt Brooke knows this, but I am damn sure I am going to inspect her body and compare it to those pictures.

I could tell she's nervous as we wait for the elevator. Her cheeks were turning red and she was biting her bottom lip. Gosh, if we were alone right now I'd take her were ever possible.

"Are you sure?" I asked her trying not to get my hopes up for nothing.

What we were planning wasn't ever discussed. It was like it was telepathic.

She didn't respond with words, but with a kiss that pushed me up against the elevator doors. I was glad that those doors weren't opening or we would've caused a bigger scene then planned.

I wanted this all to be incognito, especially with my dad, brother and mother are wondering around this place. If they knew what I was up too, bribery with sexual favors, I'm pretty sure my mom would take me over her leg right now and spank me like she did when I was younger.

"Does that answer your question?" She kinked a brow and plastered a smirk on her face.

This confidence she has is shocking. The nerves were gone by now I'm guessing and her confidence was striking. I was enjoying it.

"Most certainly does." I respond getting antsy. This fucking elevator was taking so long.

I look around waiting for it and see my brother being strange and giving me a thumbs up before his wife slapped his across the back of his head as she shook her head at me.

It was strange seeing them because I always thought I would be the one being married first between the two of us. I was the serious, focused on the future one while my brother, Nathan, was known to be the clown and did things when he wanted too the way he wanted too.

"Come on," I didn't care about the fucking elevator anymore. I dragged her towards the staircase. I had needs, and they needed to be met now.

"I can't walk up those stairs. I have heels, Lucas." Brooke pouted, complaining, lifting up her dress to show off the two-inch heels.

"It's two flights, that's all." I rolled my eyes at her. "Typical girl." I mumbled under my breath.

"Lucas, I don't wear heels ever. I can't walk these stairs."

"Fine, whatever." I rolled my eyes, throwing her over my shoulder. "You're definitely leaving those heels on."

She was a twig it felt like. I did not know what Julian saw in that Sports Illustrated calendar he has on his desk. Comparing those girls to Brooke made Brooke look like an angel.

"You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm. The more time I spend with her, the more I want her.

How'd the fuck did Julian get so lucky? I could never meet a girl like Brooke was. I met multiple girls whom my mom would say were perfect to settle down with but none of them give me this umph, the drive for me.

Yeah, sexual chemistry was there but that was it. I wanted more. Brooke gave me the want to get to know more of her.

I couldn't think of her like that. It was a one-time chance, unless Julian offered her for more and if I had my way, he will.

"You don't need to do this." I gave her one last chance as I opened the door to my hotel room. It was her time to give up and just walk out and away from all this. I was going to let her, and maybe- after discussing it with my dad- let Julian keep the job.

"I know I don't." Brooke looked down to the ground. She was playing with her wedding band and then the guilt appeared on her face. "I mean, I want too."

"But something's stopping you?" I finished for her, ending with a sigh walking into the hotel room.

"This really isn't something I'm use too. I just," She paused, "I just am doing this for my family but at the same time I don't think it's working." She plopped down on the edge of the bed.

I felt for her, truly did, but again she shouldn't have agreed to this if she knew she couldn't fallow through.

"Then we don't need to do this." I stood up and walked to the door. "You can go back to Julian and we can forget about this all."

"Lucas please," Her face changed to sadness. "I can't go back there. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause they all look at me like I'm a piece of trash, all of them but you." She stared at me. I'm not sure what she was getting out. If she really thought about it, I was using her like a piece of trash. I was using her body, her goddess of a body to get what I want and technically what she and Julian want too.

"Oh." I'm not exactly the best in these types of situations. I clam up and loose my train of thought.

"I'm sorry to bother you by all these. I just, ugh, it's hard seeing everyone all around you loosing everything because this is the one business in Tree Hill that is basically left. Once it downsizes or even closes, more than half the town will be out of work."

I didn't let what she was rambling on about affect me too much. Business was business. I had to stay focus on my job because I sure as hell know if I mess up my dad would fire my ass.

"And this place is all the boys know, if you understand that. I just, I grew up here, and I don't want to move from where I'm from. I'm a small town girl. I don't do well in the cities."

I must have zoned out on her because the first comment I remember does not make sense to the second comment. "Not everyone is going to loose their jobs. They start at the top to save money and trickle down. There were too many managers for one company. During the merger, the other company had the same problems. We're solving that to help save it."

"It doesn't feel like that." Brooke was breaking down. It was the stress of these southern women trying to be perfect all the damn time and I couldn't stand that. If I wanted to be around someone perfect, I'd entertain myself with a Barbie Doll, not an actual human. "I'm sorry for this. I'll just head out. I should probably check on the boys."

"You can stay if you want." I offered. I could tell she needed to talk, and even if that wasn't the kind of guy I am, something inside of me wanted her to stay and talk. "I won't bite. Make the ass suffer for a little."

She looked like she was contemplating it actually, which surprised me. Brooke seemed like the devoted mother/wife, southern proper girl. Not the 'I'm going to stay the night with my husband's boss'. "Okay, thank you."

Fuck this was going to be hard.

We talked, or she talked and I listened for half the night. The other half she cried. Mrs. Perfect completely cracked.

"I'm sorry for this. I know this wasn't how it was all supposed to go and I just spent your whole night complaining about my life. Stupid me."

"Everything is okay with that,"

"I just never really have many adults to talk too." Brooke defended her actions, "I'm with a four and six year old all damn day. I know more about power rangers and Barney than I do about what celebrity did what."

She looked amazing right now and every inch of my body was pulling back from attacking her with my lips. I let her borrow a shirt and clean shorts, after I realized Julian made her come in the bare underneath and her hair was cascading down her as she lade propped up on her elbow.

"Sad." I just basically nodded along. I was imagining every possible way to fuck her in this room right now. Up against the glass windows, on the little outside balcony, on the bed, on the desk or dresser, or better yet on the bathroom counter or shower. I needed something, badly.

"Again, I'm sorry that I bored you. I'll let you go to sleep. I'll just crash on the floor."

"Don't be silly, Brooke. The bed is big enough for both of us. I'll just stay over here." I scooted back to the edge. I was being way too polite about this. "You can have that half."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and if you did leave how'd you get home? The parties long over and Julian probably left already."

More like he did leave, and from what Nathan texted me about two hours ago, Julian was shitfaced drunk and talking to two girls. Who knows how that will end and nor do I want Brooke to find out. She didn't deserve it.

Damn it. I'm doing it again.

"Thanks Lucas." She whispered falling right asleep, but I couldn't. I had a girl, a beautiful girl sleeping in the bed next to me, wearing only my clothes and I wanted more. I couldn't help it. I'm a guy. It happens.

Eventually the darkness took over though.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

I woke up to the best feeling in the world. A hand was pulling down my boxers. Lord help me.

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the sunlight coming in through the cracks in the shades.

Brooke had this devilish smirk on her face, one that did not fit the Brooke I knew last night or earlier this morning. Without breaking eye contact with me, she lowered her mouth on to the morning wood that I wake up daily with.

She was trying to kill me, literally kill me with her mouth. It was amazing. She knew what to do and when to do it that made me want more, till I felt her stop.

Letting out a groan, she responded with a dry laugh as she climbed off the bed and was quickly back on it.

I don't even know what she did in those short seconds. All I knew was that I was going to get a bad case of blue balls if she didn't start doing something.

"I thought, since last night you were so nice about everything that you deserve a little reward." Brooke smirked, the confidence was right back with her. She crawled over to me, straddling my hips.

She was going to kill me.

The smirk, the confidence, the knowing exactly what to do was enough to make me release in a second but I held on. I wanted to know what it felt like inside of her. I needed to know what Julian tells the whole office about.

Slowly she sat down on me, letting me adjust to the tightness of inside of her. Two kids definitely did nothing with her tightness.

She finally started to move, up and down, slowly till I wanted more, no needed more. I was going to do what I wanted to her. She might have started this, but I was going to finish it.

Quickly she was on the bottom, and I was going to go fast and hard. I knew how to please myself, but somewhere deep inside I wanted to please her first.

I reached in between us and rubbed her bud slowly as I pounded faster. Her moaning was driving me insane. I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted more.

Faster and harder, faster and hard.

When she was close, I paused. "Condom?"

"I'm on the pill." She mumbled and I just continued.

Right now I didn't care if she was lying or telling the truth.

I was getting my release. Closer I was, the harder I pounded, till I came crashing down along with her.

I was finally getting to fuck my employee's wife. She was ten times more amazing the Julian ever stated.

"Round two?" She smirked evilly.

She was definitely going to be the thing that killed me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Julian is about to lose his job after the company he works for is combining with another. His boss, Lucas, always flirted with his wife, Brooke. What happens when Julian pushes Brooke to sleep with Lucas to keep his job?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the little boys. Everything else is owned by One Tree Hill. The title is from a Fall Out Boy song!

**Chapter four! Ya'll are probably excited that I updated two stories in two days, but I have finally a night off. Instead of doing work, I'm relaxing. Please let me know what you all think! This story is moving along ;) I'm happy that I've only had some predictions on what may happen but I'm not giving anything away. Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging<br>****Chapter Four  
><strong>**Brooke's Point-of-View**

I'll explain to you what happened before my little craze. Were that craze came from is beyond me. I was never one to be out there with sex like that; hell I married the first guy I ever slept with. Might I add he was the only guy I ever slept with.

I managed to fall asleep, quickly, surprisingly only to be awoken by the buzzing of my phone. I quickly checked the time and realized that it was my normal wake up time anyway. I always had to have both boys dressed and ready to go, along with food on the table for breakfast by the time Julian was done getting ready so I was use to the early wake up calls no matter what time I went to sleep.

_You better have slept with him. You know the deal -Julian_

Crap. Why did I agree to this? I always thought I'd be one of the southern Mama's who ruled the house till the husband got home to take over. Now I'm laying in some guys clothes in his bed with a text message from my husband telling me to sleep with him.

Pinch me if I'm dreaming please.

_I mean the whole deal will be off. We timed this perfectly Brooke. Follow through with your part- Julian_

There were around twenty messages all similar to that one. All were just egging me on, more and more. I could always lie, but then my half of the deal will be broken. If you ever want to learn one thing, never promise anything when you've had alcohol in you, bad idea right there.

I sent back a simple text "_Deal is done" _and shut off my phone. I didn't need any distractions from Julian right now. I needed to gain confidence from inside and do this for myself to prove deep down that I am worthy of another human besides Julian.

One.. Two.. Three.. deep breath in and breath out.

Quickly I gain that confidence and before I could even think I'm rolling off of him with round two under our belts.

That was the best sex I've had in a while. Lucas knew how to please a lady in the sheets. He knew where to touch me that would drive me wild while also knowing to dart attention to me for a little. With Julian it was usually 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' kind of thing; his needs before mine.

Lucas put me before himself. Thank the heavens for that. I never really knew what a full orgasm was like till this morning. I will crave those for a while now. Damn you Lucas Scott.

"That was awesome." Lucas mumbled trying to catch his breath.

We were both laying in bed; blankets dripped over ourselves and hair a mess waiting for someone to speak.

"Glad you liked it." I smirked proudly showing off the dimples. If you got it flaunt it. I had the appeal I just never showed it.

"Cocky much?" He smirked. His blue eyes squinted in the light. "I've had better wake up calls before."

"It seems your cock seemed to like it."

Right back at you; if he wanted to be a semi ass, than I can sure as hell be a semi bitch. Damn right I could.

He was good. I couldn't help but like the bed boy in the sheets persona. I was so use to blah sex that this actually helped make me somehow ready for round three or four. I wasn't exactly sure the number.

"What happened to no sex?" Lucas questioned me rolling on his side to look me in the eyes.

Why couldn't Julian have those ice blue eyes? They made it so hard to look at him. I tried my best to stare at them but my nerves set back in. "Eh, things change over night. It's hard not to when someone is a bed hog sleeping up against you. It felt like you needed some help."

Lies but he didn't need to know that. He was a gentleman and stayed away from me.

"Is that so." He answered smirking.

Don't look at him Brooke, whatever you do keep looking away because that smirk will make you want more.

"Crap. I need to get home." I rushed off the bed, pulling the sheet with me.

How has it been an hour since I checked my phone already?

I rushed, but then realized I had no clothes with me, just that dress. Do I wear that home? Or what.

"You can keep my clothes you slept in if you need too." He offered just watching me, "and you can loose the sheet. I have seen your body."

"I'd rather keep it. I'm heading to shower. I guess if you want you can join."

Why not enjoy every last second of amazing sex before returning to a husband that can only please himself?

With my little request, Lucas was up out of bed following me like a damn dog towards the shower.

This time will so be worth it.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"You don't need to drive me home," I nervously stated as I saw him packing up to leave the hotel room, not that either one of us really wanted too at this moment. The shower was enough to make us both fall back asleep for an hour. Who knew it would be that easy to get me off when someone actually tried too?

"That would be silly. Would you really want to get a cab dressed like that?" He eyed me up in down. Messy hair pulled into a sloppy bun, clean pair of boxers and a oh so soft t-shirt. I look like a horrible walk of shame, especially with my dress in my arms. "I would certainly pick you up but I think other's would get a bad memo from you." He joked.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes leaning against the dresser patiently waiting.

"You sound like you're dreading this drive. I don't know how I feel about that." He teased standing so close to me that I could feel the heat of his breath on his neck. "You sure I need to bring you home?"

"I have two boys that need their Mama." I pushed him away.

I gave up enough this morning that I couldn't do anymore. I was not even regretting what I did. There was something inside of me that felt bad for this mere fact but I didn't know what to do about it. Do I just shake it off and forget even if I don't want to or do I pretend to regret it?

If I'm not regretting it, is something wrong with me?

We walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was comforting.

Snap out of it Brooke Baker, something is most definitely wrong with you.

The whole car ride was also in silence. I was so sure that I would never regret this, never ever will I.

Something is most definitely wrong with me.

"You didn't need to drive me home. I could've called a cab or something." I spoke looking up at the big house I lived in. "I mean thanks though."

"No problem." He leaned up, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket before pulling out a business card and handing it to me. "Call me sometime." He finished with a wink. "I can totally rock your world again."

Rock my world? What is this high school?

"Maybe." I exited the car, grabbing my dress that was hanging in the back of his BMW. "Bye Lucas."

I walked up the sidewalk towards the front door and I knew he was watching me. I could feel his eyes in the back of my head.

"Mama!" My boys scream running into me as soon as I walked into the front door.

"We missed you!"

"I missed you two, so much." It was one of the first nights I've ever been away from them for the entire night. "Go watch some television and let mommy get changed, okay?"

"Where'd you go Mama?" Grant asked, "Daddy stayed up stairs when we woke up."

"Oh did he? Mama just went to a friend's house for the night. Remember when you had a sleep over with Jack? Well I was having a sleepover with my friends."

"I hungry, Mama. Daddy can't cook." William spoke pouting slightly. Whenever he pouted I just wanted to squeeze his chubby angelic cheeks that he had since he was a baby.

"Okay, let Mama get dressed and then I'll make you two lunch, how about that?" I ruffed the curly locks on top of his head that Julian told me should be chopped off. "It will only take a short time, okay, boys?"

"Okay," Both responded running off to watch television.

I dreaded walking up those stairs. I didn't want to give him any details that are not needed. He said sex once, it happened three or four times. I hated that I enjoyed it completely.

"Look who finally arrived home?" Julian laid on the bed looking like he was waiting for me, "And wearing his clothes, classy."

"Well I had no other clothes besides my dress and I was not going to wear that home." I walked to the closet to put on a simple pair of leggings and a sweatshirt. I was not planning on doing anything today. Damn those three day weekends from school and Julian being off of work.

"So did you do it?" He flatly questioned.

"Yes I did." I said loud enough for him to hear before mumbling 'lots of times'. "Happy? You got your way."

"And he got your neck." Julian stared at my neck as I quickly walked to the mirror.

I was going to kill Lucas Scott.

"Oh well." I shrugged it off, a little make up will help cover that up. "I did what you wanted me to do, be happy for that."

"I didn't want you to end up with freaking marks all over your neck. It makes you look like a slut, Brooke."

"Well, get over it." I rolled my eyes. I was tired and just wanted him to be thankful.

Thankful? What the fuck, Brooke? Why do you want him to be thankful for you to sleep with his boss?

I'm loosing my fucking mind. This situation is too intense to even imagine.

I heard him huff as I searched my purse for my phone. I wanted to add his number and maybe, if Julian ever pissed me off again, I'd use Lucas. You never know when you need your husband's boss's number.

I couldn't find it. If I don't find it I'm utterly screwed. The messages from Julian will let alone make anyone annoyed. Lucas, from the temper I seen, will be pissed.

The truth was in those texts and I do not want Lucas to know that, not yet at least.

"I can't believe you stayed the night there." Julian's mind was turning, I can see. "Instead of just coming back with me. I had to leave alone, you know how embarrassing that is to come with your wife but leave alone. Good image for my colleagues, Brooke. If I can't keep my wife happy, then I can't possibly keep my workers happy. This was all not part of the plan."

"Well we have bigger problems right now," I mumbled nervously. "I think I forgot my phone with him."

"If I loose my job over your stupidity, you are dead." Julian screamed running out of the room acting like a child.

All I wanted to do was ignore him, climb into bed with my boys to snuggle and watch television. It was dreary out, so that did not help my plan at all.

"Mama, I hungry!" I heard William yelled. It would be a matter of moments before they would bombard me.

"I'll be right there, bud." I sighed not really wanting to face Julian right now.

"We had so much fun at Grandma's, Mama." Grant smiled as I placed a sandwich in front of him. "We baked cookies and Grandpa even came over!"

I sent Julian, who was silent as can be a quick look wondering what that was all about. As far as I know, Julian's parents are like Heaven and Hell; total opposites that hate each other completely. Our wedding was pure hell because of them.

"We slept in a tent!" William spoke up excitedly. "Daddy, can we sleep in a tent?"

"Maybe tomorrow, William." Julian didn't even look up form the newspaper. I saw the disappointment on my youngest face instantly.

"I think we can make a fort in your room tonight, Will?"

"Can we Mama?" Grant asked just as excited.

"What do you say Julian?" I questioned trying to get him to talk to me.

"Yeah sure." He shrugged still not making any eye contact.

This was going to be a long day.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

Both, William and Grant passed right out in the 'fort' we made by using Grant's bed and trundle bed along with many blankets and pillows. They had a blast in that damn thing that I'm scared to admit that it will be up for as long as I can imagine.

"Julian," I spoke softly and calmly walking into the bedroom we shared, "Please talk to me. I did what you asked even if I didn't even want to do it. Why aren't you okay with it?"

"What I wanted you do to?" He sounded stunned. "I thought maybe if this family was important to you, you'd do it, but I can tell you enjoyed that little whorish move."

"Whorish?" When the word dripped out of his mouth I was ready to explode. "You asked me to do this. I did it against my will and yeah maybe I did enjoy it for once in my life. So kill me."

Smack. He fucking smacked me across the cheek.

This just keeps getting worse and worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Julian is about to lose his job after the company he works for is combining with another. His boss, Lucas, always flirted with his wife, Brooke. What happens when Julian pushes Brooke to sleep with Lucas to keep his job?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the little boys. Everything else is owned by One Tree Hill. The title is from a Fall Out Boy song!

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update! Last week life was pure hell. I had so many assignments due and I was beyond stressed. Then this weekend my elbow swelled up and has two large bumps that make it almost impossible to type... thanks iPhone for have a speech ability. I spoke into my phone to finish this chapter so ya'll have an update. As of right now, I'm heading to my second doctor to help figure out what is wrong with my elbow. Till then, enjoy this chapter!**

**Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging  
>Chapter Five<br>Julian's Point-of-View**

I blamed everything on Brooke, might as well. She deserved it. It was her stupidity that has me a nervous wreck as I walk into my office three days after everything.

This weekend I spent most of it talking to the boys and ignoring Brooke. She could feel the tension, and I could tell the boys did but I still kept ignoring. Ignoring was better than fighting. If I fought with Brooke, even more, the boys would be terrified.

My anger got the best of me that Friday night, I admit it. I smacked her because I didn't know what else to do. My mother always obeyed my father, and Brooke wasn't obeying me. She needed to be put in her place and a quick smack did just that. I pray I never have to do it again, but you never know. Brooke is heading back down the path of being stubborn and I can't have that.

"Good morning, Felicia." I waved softly at the secretary stationed outside of all the manager's offices. "Hope you enjoyed the long weekend."

"Yes I did, Mr. Baker." She smiled. "Mr. Scott made a meeting with you at nine this morning and left me a note to tell you to meet him in his office."

Crap, why does he need a meeting? Did he look at Brooke's phone? Damn her and her unlocked phone just so the boys could play with it once in a while.

"Thank you for letting me know."

"He's in a bad mood. Mr. Dan Scott was around with him earlier this morning."

That just made me feel petrified to walk into that room in ten minutes. Can I actually manage to face him? I'm not sure at all. I'm feeling so small right now.

The feeling that your bosses, boss is waiting for you is sickening. Who knows the reason behind it. Many reasons flew through my mind in seconds as I sat and turned on my computer. I had enough time to quickly check my email before heading off to that meeting.

* * *

><p>From: Scott, Lucas<p>

To: Baker, Julian

Sent: Friday October 17th, 2014 at 12:15pm

Subject: Brooke

Thank you for allowing me to enjoy your wife Thursday night, she's more than you ever brag about, but let me make something clear. You crossed a line.

-Scott

Vice President of Scott Enterprise.

* * *

><p>Well that was a strange email. I crossed the line? What did I do to cross the line? I mean I didn't flat out say "hey, sleep with my wife so I can keep my job". I would never sink that low.<p>

I checked more emails, before noticing one from Brooke and she never emails me. Brooke was a quick text or phone call type of conversation, not email.

* * *

><p>From: Davis-Baker, Brooke<p>

To: Baker, Julian

Sent: Monday, October 20th, 2014 at 8:20am  
>Subject: Nothing<p>

The boys are in school. I'm heading to my mother's for the day. Pick the boys up at 3. I'll be home tomorrow.

* * *

><p>She didn't even sign the email, no "I love you" or even Brooke or B. Nothing was written to indicate love we hold for each other or respect.<p>

And her mother? Why the hell would she go to her mother's? All Victoria Montgomery-Davis is good for is making Brooke's life a living hell.

I needed to get in touch with her. I jotted down a quick email response:

* * *

><p>From: Baker, Julian<br>To: Davis-Baker, Brooke

Sent: Monday, October 20th, 2014 at 8:50am

Your mother's, really? I thought you hated her? When did this change? I will not be able to get them at 3. I have a meeting till 3:45 so find other arrangements for them.

I'm sorry about Friday. We will talk when I get home today. I expect you there.

Love, Julian

* * *

><p>Quick and to the point, exactly what I wanted. She's lying in her email so I might as well lie in mine. I knew for a fact she will never go to her mother's just because, just like Victoria would never show up just because.<p>

I sat looking out the window waiting for a response from her. Right now, I was doing everything possible not to go into that meeting. Who knows what it is about, but it was nerve wrecking waiting for it.

* * *

><p>From: Davis-Baker, Brooke<p>

To: Baker, Julian

Sent: Monday, October 20th, 2014 at 8:55am  
>Subject: Kids<p>

Well then you need to figure it out, I have a doctor's appointment that I've been waiting for a long time for. If you want your so-called plan to work even more, I need to go to the doctors.

Figure it out.

* * *

><p>She didn't respond with what I was hoping for, but I guess that's what I get for lying about the meeting.<p>

I guess I'll be leaving here at 2:45 today.

I quickly checked the clock and noticed I had two minutes to make my way down the hall to the conference room for this meeting.

I rushed, grabbing a pad of paper to take notes if need be or to doodle if I was extremely board.

My mind kept wondering, replaying the fight over and over again. I just didn't think Brooke would go through with this; it wasn't like her at all.

Did she really enjoy him that much? Was she lying about having a doctor's appointment? I mean she never mentioned having one before so why all the sudden does she have one now?

Her one comment was repeating itself over and over again. _"I did what you asked even if I didn't even want to do it. Why aren't you okay with it?"_

Why wasn't I okay with it? I mean yeah, no one wants their wife sleeping with someone else beside himself, but I couldn't understand why I was so jealous of it.

It seemed like she was enjoying it, something I'm not use to seeing. Yeah we have sex and all, but when it comes to Brooke I'm not sure what her wants or needs are in that area. She doesn't really preach about it much.

"Glad you could make it, and on time this time." Dan Scott in between his two sons at the head of the conference table surrounded by other managers and secretaries.

Dan Scott was a man that made anyone terrified. I personally think his son's are even terrified of him. I have never seen or heard of either Nathan or Lucas Scott stand up to him before.

"Sorry I ran a little late this morning." I made up some lame excuse trying my best not to look Lucas in the eyes. I'm that annoyed by him. I didn't think he'd follow through with anything.

I quickly watched Nathan leaned back and whispered something into Lucas's ear and then they both looked at me.

I could tell they all knew what happened, like everyone was speaking behind my back. My days at this job were close to ending.

"Today we need to discuss the numbers. As of right now we are on the right track but it seems that some more people need to be cut." Dan smirked his evil smirk. It made me shiver, just like everyone else in the room. "I am contemplating the letting go of four more managers till we will be on track with the plans."

"Four more?" One manager spoke softly but yet nerves could be heard. "That would only leave three managers left."

"Glad you know math, Franklin, at least someone in this place does." Dan hissed louder slamming his hands on the counter rattling the whole wooden table.

It made me jump slightly out of the chair and sit up straighter in the chair.

"By the end of this day, four managers will be gone. Till then, toughen up and do your jobs. This is it." Dan dismissed us all and I got the hell out of there.

When I got back to my office, I quickly again checked my email, hoping Brooke would email me back before starting work.

* * *

><p>From: Davis-Baker, Brooke<p>

To: Baker, Julian

Sent: Monday, October 20th, 2014 at 9:15 am  
>Subject: Kids<p>

I will not discuss anything that happens till you figure what the hell you want from me. I will be staying with my mom tonight. Make sure you get Grant to school at 9 tomorrow and then drop William off at my mother's. I may be home tomorrow if you learn to apologize.

* * *

><p>Me apologize? I didn't get that at all. Did I do something wrong? Nope. I did what was needed for my family and for myself. It did seem like Brooke got something out of it.<p>

"Baker," There was a knock at the door. I knew that voice, that voice I wanted to never hear from again. "I think your wife wants this back." He placed the phone.

"Yeah," I didn't even look at him, my eyes stayed focused on the computer screen. "Thanks."

"If you want some advise, don't sell your wife out as a prostitute to keep your job." Lucas hissed, "Because pretty soon she'll find someone who excepts her for her, like me." He smiled cockily and then fixed his tie. "I mean I surely enjoyed her on Thursday night. Over and over and over again."

I growled at him. Not many words would express the anger I was feeling. My face was red, my anger was on a continue rise. I was ready to scream and punch him in the face.

"No wonder she wants to get the hell away from you." He snickered coming right to my face. "Can't handle that your wife actually enjoyed someone else besides you?"

"Watch it," I managed to hiss out loud.

"If I were you, I'd watch out. One wrong move you'll be out of here, and Brooke we'll be crawling right back to me."

Right now I wanted to get in his face, maybe even punch him. It took everything in me not to punch him straight in the face and quit this job.

I did this all to not loose this job but as of right now I don't care. I held everything in and I was going to break.

And I did. It took one second for my arm to wined back as if I was going to punch him but he stopped me.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He smirked lowering my arm down. "I could have your ass easily gone by now and what would that do to Brooke? I'd be careful if I were you, one wrong move and she's all mine and your job is gone."

"You can't threaten me with anything like that."

"Technically I can, seeing as I'm your boss and you just sell your wife out for your job." He looked over at the computer screen, "From the looks of it, your marriage is already on the rocks." Lucas smirked.

As much as I wanted to slap that smirk off his face, I held back.

"It's none of your business what is happening."

"It becomes my business because of what is on this." He pointed to her phone. "I would watch yourself, Baker. You're getting yourself into trouble."

And he left.

I was getting into trouble, deep trouble.

How the hell do I make this better?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Julian is about to lose his job after the company he works for is combining with another. His boss, Lucas, always flirted with his wife, Brooke. What happens when Julian pushes Brooke to sleep with Lucas to keep his job?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the little boys. Everything else is owned by One Tree Hill. The title is from a Fall Out Boy song!

**So here's the next chapter! A lot of you didn't approve of how Lucas was acting but I'm hoping this will make you see him in a better light. I'm really liking were this story is now going! Reviews dropped a little, which I'm afraid of cause it always seems to happen, but the ones who did review, thanks! I hope you all enjoy this! Tell me what you think!**

**Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging  
><strong>**Chapter Six  
><strong>**Lucas's Point-of-View**

I got mad and when that happens anger gets the best of me. I wasn't sure what I was doing in that office talking to Julian. I should've stayed away, especially when Nathan figured out whom I left with that night. When Nathan figures out things, they always end up coming to my dad some how and Dan Scott does not need to know this deal.

"What the hell was all that in there, Lucas?" Daniel Scott, the biggest asshole in this whole company and possibly a bigger asshole than Julian walked into my office. His face was red as if he painted it that color.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb. It was a trick I learned living with him my whole life. "I'm not sure what exactly your so mad about."

"Cut the bullshit, Lucas. That little incident in there."

The meeting. Makes sense right now. I wasn't on the best behavior. I know that, but that ass was flaunting everything in front of me.

"That could be what ruins this deal, understand me?" Dan's voice echoed through the office. "I can easily pull you off this whole damn deal if I wanted too, but your mother made me do this."

"Of course she did." I rolled my eyes. My mother, Karen, was a pleaser. She did everything to make sure everyone was happy.

"Watch the attitude, Lucas. I thought Nathan was bad, but you surely are changing my ideas about that."

I'm almost thirty and my father still treats me like a little kid. Awesome. No matter how well I do, it's still the punishment factored in.

I went to Harvard, like he wanted too. Got a degree in Business Management, like he wanted me too. I did this all for him, totally against everything I really wanted to do.

"That's enough Dan." There in the doorway my mother stood with Nathan. It was a surprise to see Karen Scott anywhere else besides her small café or the house. She hated these stupid business merges and stayed far away from them. "I brought lunch and you both will be acting like you like each other."

What Karen Scott said was what happens.

"Yes, Dear. I was just trying to figure out what has our son's panties in a bunch lately." Dan smiled at her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "Looking out for the best for our family."

"Anything to do with the girl from Thursday?" Nathan spoke up.

I really wanted to kick him under the conference table in my office were we all sat for lunch. I was cursing silently because every time my mother finds out there is a girl in my life then she assumes that I will be married soon.

Marriage and Lucas do not combined.

"What girl?" Karen perked up, interested in the conversation now. "You didn't tell me you brought a date with you that night, Lucas."

"That's cause he didn't." My brother the big mouth.

Growing up and being two years older than Nathan I felt like he got the easy way out. He picked the college he wanted to go to- Duke, picked the major he wanted as long as he continued to play basketball, and got the job here without even trying too. I had to work hard to keep and even get the job here.

"Lucas Scott please tell me you did not pick some girl up at the dinner?"

"Then I won't tell you, Ma." I smirked, she wanted to know the truth, I'll give her the slight truth.

"She was hot." Nathan commented again.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" I like to keep whatever I do private because of how nosey my whole family is.

"Does it have anything to do with Baker?" Dan spoke up.

I stayed silent, I didn't want to speak because my mom knows when I'm lying no matter how hard I try to get away with shit.

"It does." Dan answered. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, Dan. I did nothing." That was my best lie. "Can we just eat? I have a lot of work to do."

The rest of the meal was done in silence besides the glares I sent Nathan. He was in deep shit when we become alone.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"I knew you'd still be here." That raspy voice caught my attention. I immediately shot my head up and looked at her.

Simple jeans and a sweater but gosh she was looking gorgeous.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon." I kept calm, it was easy though, she was a calming sense in the middle of a storm.

"Yeah well, I needed to get out for a little." She shrugged walking into my office some more.

I realized one thing, if she was here out and the open then Julian must be gone. I was glade. Alone time in an office that had a couch and a desk that I wouldn't mind fucking her on was fine by me.

"That bad?" I questioned but I noticed something different about her. Her head was down, eyes barely making contact with me as they focus on the floor. She wasn't as happy as I was use too. I loved the Brooke Baker smile. Gosh did I love it so much.

"Let's just say I'll continue to have my fun." She shrugged plastering a smile on her face.

Fun? Oh hell yes. I was so down for some fun if she approved of it. Anything to have her bouncing up and down on me again.

"Only if you'll allow it." She hushed her voice, lowering it slightly for me to barely hear.

Permission? She wants my permission to fuck her?

I wiggled in my seat slightly, trying to make myself comfortable because everything she did and said made the blood rush below, making me so uncomfortable.

"I mean I don't really want to go home tonight and I told him I would be at my moms, idiot." She slowly walked behind my desk, pulling the rolling chair out slightly before straddling me.

Why do I not have any control with this girl?

No control at all. Everything she does makes me sink inside; loose the hard demeanor that I struggled to put up in the first place.

I wanted the control back; it wasn't a want, it was a need, I needed it back. I needed it back badly. Lucas Scott does not sink under some girls grip like he is doing now.

"Go shut and lock the door." I hissed at her, lifting her off my lap. I did not want anyone walking in at this moment because who really knew what would happen.

Dan would murder me and then high five me, Nathan would just high five me. There have been countless times I almost caught Nathan and his wife Haley in inappropriate positions. He owes me to stay far away especially after lunch.

There was something in the look she gave me, some twinkle in her eye that I missed the moment she walked in the room. Seeing her so excited like this made me realize what I said earlier to Julian wasn't the best.

I was treating her like trash when in reality it should've been Julian.

I was going to take this slow and make sure this is what she wanted to be and not what I wanted it to be.

Did she really want to continue to cheat on her husband with me, again? Did I want to be that other man?

Why am I getting so pathetic? I had to shake these thoughts and pay attention to her.

I watched her carefully as she walked slowly towards the door with her hips swaying making my pants feel tighter.

I was in deep with this girl.

She slowly locked the door, turning around to me so I could catch her biting her bottom lip making me want more.

At this time I was excited that I got this office instead of the one Dan or Nathan received. Only having one glass door that allowed anyone could look into made it better especially since the class door was covered with blinds that I already shut so I would not be disturbed by anyone.

"Why so nervous?" I stared intently at her.

Immediately her face turned red, blushing slightly. "I'm not." She said with a little more confidence. The confidence took over her body. Brooke started swaying her hips even more as she walked back over to me.

"So what did I do to deserve this?" I spoke as soon as she was straddling me. I brushed her brown locks behind her ear and rested my hand on her cheek. "Not that I don't like it when a beautiful women wants me, but still."

"Payback Julian being an ass." Brooke smirked, "And maybe cause I want more?"

I kinked a brow trying to signal her to tell me about this more and it worked.

Slowly she started unbuttoning my shirt, one button at a time, whispering what she plans to do to me.

"First I want your cock in my mouth. Second your cock in me."

Seductiveness is her skill, she accomplished it perfectly.

"What's stopping you then?" I spoke with such passion till her mouth found mine only for us to come up when air was needed. I broke away to take a heavy breath, "You sure?"

I needed the reassurance she would bring. I'm not exactly sure why, but the mere fact that Brooke was kissing me, being with me, all while she should be with her husband was making me want more.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to Lucas." She looked up to me with those green-eyes.

Whoever treated a gorgeous woman badly should rot in hell.

"You sure?" I needed to know again.

"I told you once I was sure. If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't fucking be here. If you want me to leave I will."

"Mouth of a sailor," I snickered. "Get naked."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Now that was totally worth it." Brooke tried to catch her breath, "Fucking amazing."

"Exactly what you are." I mumbled placing soft kisses up and down her neck.

It was amazing, so fucking amazing. We went at it like rabbits on the desk, the chair, and the couch, the desk being my favorite.

I never met a girl that could go so many times in such a short time frame, hell I have to admit I usually need a break in between for a little, but Brooke pushed those limits.

"Thanks," She blushed, I think at least. I couldn't really tell. Her face was red from exhaustion to begin with. "I think."

"Take the compliment." I insisted. "We need to talk though."

I checked the clock and it was getting close to five now which meant most of the workers left the office for the day. Dan implemented a new work schedule for everyone. 8:30-4:30 now because of my mom's want of family focused atmosphere. Not very family focused when so many people lost their jobs but that's beside the point. No one being here means that I can discuss what I found on the phone to Brooke alone with no one worrying about the screams that may come with it.

Brooke perked up, shooting off of me, almost nervously. "About what?" She stumbled upon the words slightly.

"Your phone." She fell back when I mentioned it, letting a tiny 'Oh' out of her mouth. "I read what he sent you."

She barely could handle looking in my eyes, but somehow decided to cover herself up with my shirt, as I wasn't exactly sure where her shirt was thrown off too, maybe it was with that oh so sexy black lace bra. Gosh, I love that bra.

"Please don't think that's why I came here. It's far from the truth, Lucas." Brooke backed away further from me on the couch. "Just because he sent me that doesn't me that I agreed to it."

"Why would he want that?"

I guess I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that some man would want his wife to be impregnated by another man. To me that was just wrong, so wrong. I made sure this time to use protection thanks to gag gift Nathan gave me for my birthday last month.

"I don't know why Julian wants anything." Brooke declared, "But ignore it please?"

"I can't ignore what else he said to you, Brooke."

I can't ignore it. The hateful comments, the need for her to get pregnant, the threats that made me nervous for her.

"I handle it, Lucas." She rolled her eyes, throwing up her articles of clothing this time.

"What if he progresses?"

"Progresses from threats? I can handle him. He's not your problem to deal with." Brooke shrugged it off.

I've seen that look and I've seen the act. I know girls act like this. There is more than what she told me.

"Brooke," I begged slightly wanting to help.

"This was a mistake." She quickly threw on her clothes but I stopped her. I was not going to let her walk away right now.

"Brooke," I yelled. "Cut it out, now." My voice meant business. She quickly stopped what she was doing and turned to look at me. "I'm just trying to fucking help."

"I don't need your fucking help. I can handle my own life."

"So much that you come crawling back to me?" I shouted back. Bad choice of words but I let my anger get the best of me. "He shouldn't have said those things to you and shouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I get over it, Lucas. You need to also. He's not that bad of a guy."

"What did he do that makes you think he's not that bad of a guy, Brooke?"

She sighed, running her hands through her brown locks and stared at me. "I don't know. I love him, okay? He's my sons' father. It's the benefit of the doubt."

"Benefit of the doubt my ass. Stand up for yourself."

Why the fuck was I defending her? I just wanted fucking sex and now I'm wrapped up in this shit. Christ sake I can't get enough of her.

"I'll stand up when I want. I can handle him, I promise you, Lucas. If something bad comes I'll do something about it."

"Whatever." I mumbled buttoning up my shirt.

I watched her carefully as she threw on her black lace bra, the one I loved taking off of her, and sweater. "I'm free tomorrow." I heard her speak, "Text me and maybe we can meet up. I have something that I'd love for you to take off me."

Lord help me with this one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Julian is about to lose his job after the company he works for is combining with another. His boss, Lucas, always flirted with his wife, Brooke. What happens when Julian pushes Brooke to sleep with Lucas to keep his job?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the little boys. Everything else is owned by One Tree Hill. The title is from a Fall Out Boy song!

**Schools sucking and my reviews are depleting. Is there a reason why I only had seven again? Do you all have any ideas you'd like to see happen? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging  
>Chapter Seven<br>Brooke's Point-of-View**

I sat in my car after leaving Lucas' office not really sure were my mind was going. Why do I keep doing this? Using my body for nothing but revenge against Julian. Was it even worth it in the end to do?

I told him I wouldn't be home tonight but I miss my boys. I miss Grant and William and how they always need me. I never spend nights away from them; so one night would probably kill me if I do it alone. I could go to my mom's but I'm not having a conversation with her about how _southern girls are made to please, just do what ever your husband wants, darling, and it will get you far._ Complete and utter bullshit if you ask me.

What do I want though?

I'm doing things I've never done in my life or dreamed of doing. I never wanted to be those housemothers who find comfort in another man's hands but it was what I was doing.

Lucas comforted me, just as Julian stressed me out and dictated what I did for him.

Julian wanted sex; I must give it to him. Julian wanted no more kids; IUD was inserted to prevent pregnancies because he'd become less of a man if he has a vasectomy. Julian wanted me to sleep with Lucas; I gave in and slept with him and now I just keep doing it.

Lucas some how, in the two days we had sex, knew exactly were to touch me, where to kiss me, and definitely knew what to do with his mouth. Gosh that fucking mouth.

He was a lover that wanted to please everyone. Julian was a lover that just was selfish and wanted his needs to be met. I don't think Julian even fucking realizes after sex, well after he gets off, I usually made sure he was sound asleep before sneaking a shower and using the shower head to help the building need for myself to get off.

Gosh, Brooke. Get yourself together.

I should head home, for my boys sake. Who knows what Julian is doing with them or hell, he probably ran to his mommy since he can't handle them.

I put the car in drive and drove all the way home in silence. When pulling into the garage, I checked my self in the mirror carefully.

Sex hair was now tamed in a ponytail. My sweater was straightened out, and I hid the undies that were now ripped in my purse and will throw those out when Julian went to bed.

His mom was here. I looked at the driveway and into the road and there parked in the curb in front of the house was his mother's white BMW. Great.

Don't they always say in-laws are the worse? Julian's dad I can handle, his mom makes me want to push her down a flight of stairs, or drink my sorrows away. Either option was acceptable.

"Mama," I saw William's face light up and he ran right to me. "You home! Daddy said you weren't coming back."

"I am always coming back for you, William." I kissed his forehead, lifting him into my arms.

Kids make everything better. Grant and William know how to calm me, but yet they brighten my day. I loved being a mother, it was my purpose in this world I felt the moment they placed Grant into my arms six years ago.

"Good cause Daddy can't cook, Mama. He tried. Nanny came and cooked for us." William went on, "Nanny helping Grant with home work. She doesn't help like you do."

"I see." I smiled walking further into the house. "I guess Mama knows best, huh?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded resting his head on my shoulder. My baby boy was growing up so fast. Soon enough he'd be William's age and too big for me to carry him. "I miss you Mama."

"I missed you too, bud." I rubbed his back.

"Look who finally showed up? Deciding to be a mother now huh?" Sylvia spoke with a voice of ice. "Your husband was worried about you."

"Well I told him were I would be and it actually isn't any of your business." I sent a glare her way. "How was school, Grant?"

"We learning to add, Mama! Look!" He held up a sheet that had simple math problems on it. "I getting them all right!"

"That's good, G." I smiled kissing his head. "Nanny helping you?"

"She not doing a good job." Grant giggled and I laughed along getting the look of death from Sylvia.

"Proper boys do not make fun of people, Grant." Sylvia spoke with such confidence just as Julian walked in.

"Well," I'm personally ignoring Julian, "I can handle the homework now, you can leave. Tell Nanny bye boys."

"Oh," Sylvia looked shocked. Never have I ever kicked her out like I'm planning to now but I just couldn't handle her and Julian right now. My mind was already running wild and the stress of her presence was killing me. "Julian said I was taking the boys for the night. I'll bring them to school in the morning since he needs to work and you were off gallivanting around with your legs open."

"Mama what's gallie-banting?" Grant asked trying to pronounce the word correctly.

Always the observant child, "Gallivanting, bud. Don't worry about it. Say goodbye to Nanny because she is leaving and I'm not sure when you'll see her again." I was personally going to make sure they never see her for a long time. "Then go play for a little, we can finish homework soon? You can have a little break."

With the word break coming from my mouth, Grant and also William ran, gave Sylvia a quick hug and ran after each other upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" I spoke when they left the room. Little ears do not need to hear what I was going to say.

"I couldn't get them to school and be on time for work, so I asked my Ma. It's not that big of a deal." Julian shook it off. "Besides, you weren't here. Who knows where the hell you've been. You hate your mom."

"I couldn't be around someone so hateful like you." I hissed back, not the best comeback but it worked for now. "Sylvia you can leave."

"Brooke, let her have the boys for the night." Julian fought, "Come on, what's so bad about it? You need a night away from them anyway."

"No thank-you." I shook my head disagreeing. "I can handle them right now. If you want to be with your Mommy so badly, why don't you go stay their for the night."

"Brooke," Sylvia spoke up and I sent a death glare to her. She didn't need to speak, hell she had no reason to speak up. I can handle my own family without the input of her. "Julian was telling me how you like his boss now. As a proper woman, you do not stray away from your husband."

"Leave, Sylvia. Now!" My voice rose, pointing my finger towards the door. "I want you out of my house, now!"

"It's just as much mine as it is yours, Brooke." Julian again spoke up, "If I want my mother here, she can be here. Listen to her, she'll bring a lot of advised towards you."

"If you want your mother here, fine. Have her here but the boys and me are gone. I'm not allowing someone who called the mother of their grandchild a whore in front of them. She doesn't get that benefit." I made up my mind already. I'll grab a bag, pack enough stuff for the rest of the week and head to the only hotel in all of Tree Hill. The boys will enjoy a little vacation, especially with the perks of having an indoor pool there. "Make up your mind, Julian."

"You, the boys and my mother are not going anywhere." He hissed, clenching his teeth. "Trust me, B. Do not push me on this." He took a step closer to me and I took a step back.

I needed to distance myself. I saw the look in his eyes, the same look from the night before. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach what was going to happen.

I knew Julian's history with his parents. Hell his father smacked his mother around a couple of times; nothing according to him was major. But to me, that would be very major. One smack I should've gotten the hell out of there. I wish I could leave but I had nowhere to go.

"I'm getting out of here." I slowly made my way over to the staircase in the kitchen. I use to hate that staircase, really, who needs two staircases to get upstairs? As of now, I love it. "Don't you even dare follow me, Julian."

And he didn't. He was all threat and no game. I quickly took two steps at a time and ran into Grant's room first.

"Mama," Grant's face lit up.

My little Mama's Boy.

"Grab some toys bud, and put them in your backpack. We're going on a little trip okay?" I didn't want to give too much away. I quickly threw some of his uniforms into a bag along with normal outfits that will last till I figure out what the fuck to do.

"Where we going?" Grant questioned looking up from his book.

"I'm not sure yet, but it will be fun, okay?" I kissed his forehead before walking quickly across the hall to William's room. "Hey bud, can you pack some toys up?"

"I did already!" He stated proudly.

"Okay, go hang in Grant's room for a little, okay?" I was almost begging.

I can do this. I can and I will.

Both boys bags are packed, I quickly packed one for myself, and we made our way downstairs.

"I told you, you are not leaving." Julian yelled and I swear I saw the boys jump slightly.

I moved quickly in front of them. I had to protect them. I'm their mother; it's my job too.

"I told you I don't care. You're not treating me like that. I won't allow it." I stood my ground. "Boys, go get in my car please. Grant help your brother get into his seat please."

"Don't even think about it." Julian warned them.

William and Grant looked back and forth between Julian and me. Neither one knew what to do nor did I really. "Boys go." I guided them towards the garage door. "It's oaky," I reassured them.

"Brooke," Julian hissed at me.

Sylvia was standing there watching it. Who knows what her son was willing to do but she wouldn't stop him.

"Don't." I put my hand up. "You started this, and now I'm ending it." I walked out, I heard them speak something about what in the world did Julian do, but I didn't care. Not at all, I was getting the hell out of there.

"Mama, you okay?" William asked nervously as soon as I climbed into the car.

"Yeah, William. I'm okay." I sent him a reassuring smile and pulled out of the drive way quickly.

I was getting the hell out of there.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

It was quiet, too quiet for me, nothing but the dull noise of the television to keep my mind from wondering. The boys were passed out, sleeping peacefully on either side of me.

They were enjoying this little vacation. They went swimming, we had room service and we even watched a movie. I let them stay up a little later and even let them play in the bathtub with the jets on. They were having a blast and I wasn't going to stop them.

My phone vibrated twenty times, ten being phone calls from both Julian and Sylvia, all going unanswered. After paying for the hotel, Julian probably check the credit card statement because he some how managed to continue to call the room till I unplugged the phone.

The other ten messages were from Lucas. It made me nervous to read them, so I didn't until now.

_Everywhere in this damn office I can picture fucking you._

Okay, that might have made me a little horny, but I just kept on reading. One after the other all stated what he would want to do with me if we were alone again.

For some reason, I was enjoying this. I was never that into the whole expressing sexual needs.

Then my phone started to ring. Quickly, I climbed out from in between the boys and tiptoed towards the balcony.

_"I can see that you read those messages,"_ His voice was dripping in sex, at least I could tell over the phone, "_You may want to turn that off if you don't want me to know."_

"What, you don't like anticipation?" I smirked. I wasn't going to give into him. "I mean I'm all for reliving today, if that is what you mean. It sure seems that way from the messages."

"_If you're willing, I'm there."_ He snickered.

"Glad to know I'm just a booty call away for you." I was joking of course. Not that I really cared anymore. Lucas treated me way better than Julian every did.

_"How was it going home? He suspect anything?"_

"Probably but that's not my problem anymore." I spoke with confidence. After seeing how happy the boys were, I made the decision not to go back. I wasn't going back, at least for now. Not until Julian realized how big of an asshole he was. "I left him."

_"Left him?" _Lucas's voice showed a struggle to comprehend those words. "_Officially? What happened? I need to prepare for tomorrow."_

"As for now, officially. The boys and I are at a hotel." I frowned. "I don't have anything planned yet, but yeah."

_"Oh, okay." _He agreed. "_Did something happened?"_

"What didn't happen?" I declared with a small laugh. _"_It's okay, though. Don't worry about it."

_"Okay then. Well if you still want to meet tomorrow. I have a meeting in the morning and then nothing. Maybe I can take you to lunch?"_

"A date? Lucas Scott does dates?"

_"Now you're not really married, I can show you around town. I mean there are multiple places I can imagine lifting your skirt and fucking you. Make sure there are no underwear tomorrow and wear a skirt. Got it?"_

"Yes, sir." I stated for a joke.

"_Now say that to me when I'm fucking you hard." _And then he hung up.

Gosh, every single fucking thing about this man made my undies wet.

What the fuck was going on with me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Julian is about to lose his job after the company he works for is combining with another. His boss, Lucas, always flirted with his wife, Brooke. What happens when Julian pushes Brooke to sleep with Lucas to keep his job?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the little boys. Everything else is owned by One Tree Hill. The title is from a Fall Out Boy song!

**Sorry this took some time to be posted! Last week was hectic with the holiday and doing homework! I hope everyone in America had a good Thanksgiving! Its officially Christmas season! My favorite time of the year! I have two more weeks of school, so I hope to get a chapter up next week. If not it will definitely be the week after! Thank you all for the reviews! I received 15! 15 amazing reviews! Keep them coming please! **

**Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging  
><strong>**Chapter Eight  
><strong>**Julian's Point-of-View**

Well isn't this fucking great? Brooke's gone, the boys are gone and I'm stuck with my mother. I don't mind my mother, not at all, some may assume I was a Mama's boy but if it was between my wife and children or mother, I'd pick my wife and kids.

"It will get better, Ju-Ju Bear." Mother stared at me from across the table.

We were eating in complete silence because I couldn't figure out what to say at all. She kept speaking and I just kept ignoring.

"Brooke will come around as soon as you put her into her place in this household." She spoke again, "Use your power as a man and do something about it. Go get her."

"For what reason Ma? It sure as hell doesn't seem like she wants to be here right now." I shoved my plate away. I needed a beer, an ice-cold beer. "If she wants to be gone, then I won't fucking stop her but I sure as hell make her life a living hell."

What was I going to do you ask? I was going to hit Brooke were it hurt the most, the boys. I'll do whatever the fuck is possible to make sure she'll never see them again. My mom raised me to be a perfect gentleman and with her help I can do the same for them. Grant and William need their father, not their mother.

"So you'll let her just go and do whatever she likes?"

The stare my mother gave me rocked me to the core. I haven't seen that look since I got in trouble in high school or was it when I brought Brooke home for the first time.

"This is not up to you." I stood up leaving the table. "I'm going to bed."

Bed my ass. I just didn't want to hear her preach some more about wifehood. Brooke loved being the wife I wanted her to be at least I thought so. She was ecstatic to be able to be a stay at home mom with the boys and give them the guidance she wanted. I never knew she felt so horrible about it.

I fucked up, majorly.

My anger gets the best of me, I'll admit that, but Brooke pushes me to the breaking point. She knew what made me angry: ignoring my wishes and especially going against my mother.

I needed to sleep but I knew it wouldn't come.

Everything made me want to go into that office and beat the living shit out of Lucas. Who cares if he was my boss? He is or use to fuck my wife. MY wife, not his. His sorry ass can't handle having a wife. He doesn't know how to handle a wife.

I ended up drinking half a bottle of scotch; leaving twenty more messages to the five previous ones I already left Brooke.

Tomorrow will be hell.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Looking like hell, Baker." Dan Scott commented the moment I walked into the office.

My hair was a mess, I look fucking exhausted, and I was chugging my coffee like it was going to keep me alive.

I just stared at him, walking quickly past him towards my office.

"Meeting in ten minutes." He yelled after me.

Great. Just fucking great. What a great morning after a night of hell.

"You know, your office isn't that bad. Anyone, say if you get replaced, they'd love this office."

There in his ass of flesh was Lucas fucking Scott.

I didn't respond to him, why should I? I'm not going to give into his need of angering me.

"What cat got your tongue? Don't like what you started and how it completely failed you? Or that your wife likes me more?"

"Can you please leave?" Calm and to the point, nothing more was needed.

"Nah, technically I own this office, and you." He snickered some more. "Looks like you've had a shitty night, trust me today will not be your day."

I became worried now. Why would it get any worse? What the fuck is worse than having your wife leave you? Nothing can possibly be worse than that. Nothing.

"Trying to figure that out huh?" He replied standing up and walking over to me. "You'll find out in five minutes or so." He snickered again walking out.

This was so not my day, not at all. Fucking hell, that's what it was.

Five minutes later I made my way to that crappy, stark white conference room hoping it can only go up from here.

But Dan's voice is echoing through the hallway. He's mad, something bad must have happened to have him that mad.

"This business will suffer with this, Lucas. I should've listened to myself when I knew you weren't meant for the business world. What the hell were you fucking thinking!" Dan's voice was loud and powerful echoing through the conference room. "Keep it in your damn pants for once!"

"Oh come on." Lucas voice grew loud. "What does it fucking matter what I do dad? It's not affecting you at all. I was doing it for me."

I heard things being thrown around and now I was second guessing walking into that conference room. I slowly gained confidence, something I never knew I really had in these situations, and knocked on the door and walked in.

"Just who I wanted to see." Dan Scott smirked a winked at me. That wink sent chills down my spine. "Sit, we have a lot to discuss."

"About what?" I nervously asked, hoping they don't see the nervous sweat dripping from my body.

I was sitting on one side; Lucas was sitting on the other, while Dan Scott sat in the middle.

With only being the three of us in this room, I had some idea what this meeting was about. Did Dan Scott find out about my deal with Lucas? Most fucking likely! Awesome, not!

"I want you two idiots to shut the fuck up and listen to me right now." Dan threw his hands on the table. "You are both in deep shit right now. One of you can't seem to keep it in their pants and the other one is too busy being a pimp."

So this is about the deal. I wonder how he found out. I mean, Brooke never comes to the office, at least that I know of, and I don't go prancing around stating how I'm giving my wife to Lucas for the night.

I looked to Lucas who was rolling his eyes like a teenager before he spoke up, "I never promised anything and am not breaking any rules here."

Never promised anything? He did fucking promise me something. This fucking job is what he promised me.

"Both of you are on suspension till I get to the bottom of this. Julian you are excused. Lucas your ass better stay in that chair." He demanded. "Go home for the day and let me figure this out."

"Okay," I calmly said but my anger was getting worse. I was ready to punch something, preferably not any person, but if someone go in my way, I wasn't going to stop them.

I quickly walked towards my office, to grab my jacket and keys. I was on a mission. I was going to figure this whole Brooke situation out. I knew were she was staying and I was going to force her home.

I quickly dialed her phone number and waited for her to answer. This time she actually did answer, surprisingly.

_"What Julian?" _Brooke hissed to me. If I was with her right now I can imagine she'd be rolling her eyes at me. She always did the same thing when she was annoyed with someone.

"Brooke you better be waiting for me with your fucking legs closed." I hung up. I was not going to hear her response. Her response would involve yelling most likely. I sat through Dan yelling. I was not going to allow her too.

I quickly exited the office only to catch the glimpse of a car that I helped buy, Brooke's car. It's sitting in the parking lot, in the corner, empty.

What the fuck was she doing here?

I quickly turned back on my heels, walking back into the office building. I was going to find my slut of a wife and I will make her pay.

She better hope she wont be found.

I first start in Lucas's office. That's the only place I can imagine her there. If his hands are on her, I don't give a crap.

Arrest me, do whatever the fuck you need to but once I get my hands on my wife she was dead meat. If his hands are anywhere on her, he most likely will be dead too. I was going to kill them both.

I gave a one-time thing to them and then they take that for granted by this? How dare they! I did nothing to deserve this behavior, nothing at all. I was looking out for my family. Family is important for me and I will do anything to keep my family together.

If Brooke wants to fucking leave me for some piece of shit then she can say goodbye to everything that she became use to and especially the boys. My mother and I will do a great job strengthening those boys to become perfect gentleman. Also how to handle their women would be a key lesson for them.

I stormed down the hall noticing the stares from everyone. Damn it! Why would I brag about my wife to them? They all probably know she's fucking here.

I pause at the door to his office. The shades are drawn blocking my view inside but I can hear two people talking. One was Lucas and the other was one I knew way too well.

She was laughing. Laughing like everything is okay. As of right now nothing is fucking okay. Nothing will be okay if I loose this job. I can't and won't because of Brooke not being able to keep her legs together.

"Let's just say he left right after." Lucas laughed, "Yeah I got my ass chewed by my dad because the cleaning lady found underwear on the floor but still."

"If he found underwear how did he know it was mine?" Brooke's voice was nervous and I could picture her with her head down kicking her legs back and forth as she sat on his desk.

"Nathan, my brother has a big mouth and he saw us leaving in the security cameras."

"Oh, I guess we need some where else to go." Brooke spoke and then I heard movement.

My anger rose some more as I tried to talk myself out of storming into that office right now and catching them in the act. I didn't want to catch them, that was the problem. Yes I started this but I though Brooke would be loyal to me.

A wife is supposed to be loyal to her husband in many ways. She was supposed to stand by my side no matter what, even if I was wrong, and be loyal in the relationship.

But she strayed, and I allowed it.

I gave up the voice in the back of my mind that told me to stay away and just leave. I gave it up because I felt like I was giving up on my marriage. I would never give up without a fight and a fight is what will happen.

I knocked before storming in. Being polite came first; damn you proper southern man.

Then the shuffling started. It sounded like he was trying to either pull up his pants, which in reality I would love to catch Brooke in a situation like that because the prenup, or he was trying to hide her. The middle of a Tuesday morning, he is supposed to be working, hell so am I!

I stormed in, nothing really stopping.

The look on their face is what killed me inside. Brooke didn't look embarrassed, she had a fucking smirk on her face like nothing happened or that she was even proud of what she was doing!

"Hi." Her voice was raspy and she did a small little wave.

"I thought you were told to go home, Baker." Lucas's voice was different. As Brooke's was soft and low, Lucas's was strong and loud. "I expect you to leave before things get worse."

"Worse? How do they get any worse then this?" I stared at them dumbfounded.

Brooke's playing with the bottom of her shirt at invisible strings hanging off of it. I can tell she knows something is going to happen. I even sense that this situation hit the explode button.

"Julian we were just talking, okay?" She tried calming me down using her mothering voice. "Nothing more. I needed someone to talk too."

"If you fucking needed someone to talk to, talk to me or anyone of your friends. You do not talk to him. I don't want you anywhere around him! Scott, keep your filthy hands off my fucking wife!" I walked up and grabbed Brooke by her arm. "Come on, we are leaving."

"Let go of me, Julian!" Brooke yelled making me angrier.

Couldn't she see I was pissed already? Why try to piss me off even more? Who knows what exactly happened in that room? It was my mind versus what she told me. I don't believe her, not at all, and not ever again. I will track her ass all the time from now on making sure she doesn't see him.

"No, we are leaving." I was calmer, but just as angered. I was seeing red still. So I started to pull her away from him and towards the door. "I suggest you watch it, Brooke." I warned her.

There was fright in her eyes, something I never seen. She looked terrified, and yet she kept looking at him, not me. What was so fucking good about Lucas Scott?

"I think she told you to let go." Lucas walked around his desk towards us now. "So I would let go."

"Stay the hell out of this." I gritted my teeth warning him. I lost the sensibility aspect here and didn't really care.

"One last time, let go of her." He warned.

But when I didn't respond all I remember is his fist hitting me square in the eye and blacking out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Julian is about to lose his job after the company he works for is combining with another. His boss, Lucas, always flirted with his wife, Brooke. What happens when Julian pushes Brooke to sleep with Lucas to keep his job?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the little boys. Everything else is owned by One Tree Hill. The title is from a Fall Out Boy song!

**Hey Ya'll! Sorry this took some time to post. The last week of class plus the week of finals was hell and now I'm sick. So it's not really that fun. But, on the other hand I am off of school for a month! Yippy! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please don't hate me for the ending! It's just to set up for the next chapter! Can you believe I'm already at 9 chapters? Jeez! Well please review! Thanks!**

**Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging  
><strong>**Chapter Nine  
><strong>**Lucas's Point-of-View**

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Brooke hissed at me having her green eyes look at me like they were daggers as she walked over towards me.

I already had to sit through a meeting involving security and my dad. Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

Screaming, cursing, Brooke yelling, Dan even yelled, and finally security escorting Julian off the grounds and Dan telling me I need to choose the correct path in life.

Whatever the fuck that means. I mean I think I picked the correct path in life. I picked the fucking path he wanted me too. If I didn't do that, I'd be far away from this fucking place.

And that is how I found myself sitting in Brooke's hotel room not really wanting to head home were I knew were my mom would most likely be waiting for me.

"I mean nice punch and all, but really?" Brooke sighed sitting next to me. My hand was black and blue, a little swollen but nothing I couldn't handle since I had the perfect 'nurse' taking care of me. "I could've handled myself. You didn't need to punch him."

"He was forcing you to go with him, Brooke. I was not going to allow that shit to go down." I explained my side. There were probably other ways to make the situation better but he was driving me crazy. The only way to shut his fucking mouth up was to punch him. "No guy is supposed to put his hands on a lady unless its some kinky shit."

I playfully tapped on her ass, sending a wink her way.

Gosh, what the fuck is going on with me?

"Watch it or I'll make sure your other hand is broken." Brooke warned with a look that was similar to a mother scolding her child.

"Damn that look makes me wanna take you right now." I smirked and she licked her lips seductively.

"Well that won't be happening. My kids are sleeping on that bed so get your mind out of the gutter." She shoved me playfully. "But I can take care of myself. I don't need no-punching white knight to save me. I'm not some cliché Disney princess."

"Well maybe your just a damsel that needs saving and doesn't know just yet." I came right back to her. "It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I can handle my own." She hissed moving away from me.

I just really wanted to move closer, the closer the better in my mind.

"Brooke," I looked at her. "I know you can handle your own, I'm not saying you can't. I'm just saying you deserve more than that piece of shit."

"Don't you think I know that?"

I noticed something change in her. Her striking green eyes now had tears building up in them.

"I know it, okay?" Brooke sat on the bed resting her head in her hands. "I know it all, but I can't do it to the boys. They love him."

"Sometimes its better to grow up in a house hold that has one parent than in a house with the mom scared of her husband. Trust me. I lived it."

It was the typical marriage of parents hating each other and staying together for the children. Why are my parents still together? Dan wants a girl on his arms at all times he needs one and my mom wants the money to continue her cafes. They each had needs that were easier to accomplish together than apart.

"It's not always bad, well not until the job risk." Brooke sighed falling back on the bed, her raven locks spreading out behind her head.

I took the opportunity to lay next to her. I felt like she needed the silence but also the support.

"It will be okay, Brooke." I turned, resting my head on my hands. "Baker is an ass, but you deserve 100% better. Get a hold of yourself and don't let him stop you. You're independent and an amazing mother. Prove those boys that."

"Thanks." She blushed, smiling softly. "I think."

"Now come on. I promised you a lunch date and that is what you're going to get." I pulled her off the bed.

"But your hand," she pointed out like that was going to stop me. I was going to treat her like a lady.

"I can deal with that later, besides its nothing a little ice can fix." I smiled wrapping my arms tightly around her. "I promise, Brooke, it will get better." I could feel her sink into my arms and I hugged tighter. "Come on, you need a drink and I'm buying."

We quickly walked out of the hotel room, me giving a quick squeeze to her hand and guided her to the attached restaurant to the hotel. I did not want to take her out of the hotel, not when the risk of running into Julian. Who knows where that lunatic is.

"You didn't need to do this, especially since I'm not even sure where my marriage is going." Brooke rambled on. I saw her nerves coming out; she was playing with her sleeve and the straw.

"Think of me as a friend," I paused placing a smirk on my face, "A friend that is extremely good looking and will to be at your service whenever you need me to be."

"Shut it," She laughed rolling her eyes.

And that is when I saw it for the first time. I saw a spark in her eyes and a true smile on her face. Her dimples were craters deep and her smile shortly fell into a smirk. I really wish I just kept her in that hotel room. Fucking her seems so much better than eating lunch, but you have to treat a lady right if you want them to keep coming back.

"No talking about the asshole this lunch. Only whatever else you want to discuss." I smiled, reaching with my non-injured hand and grab a hold of her hand. "So what is there to know about Brooke Baker?"

"I guess," She paused putting some thought into it. "I don't really know what to say."

"What's under the clothes Brooke? What makes you, you and don't just say you are a mother. You're more than a wife and a mother."

"No one really ever asked me that before. I mean I've been Brooke the wife and mother for a while now. It's who I am." She shrugged and her smile faded.

I just nodded hopping she'd just continue, and like I thought, she started speaking again.

"I grew up in this town my whole life. Everything was preached using the males determine everything and the women just do what they say. My mom made sure I know it Stating 'every southern girl needs a southern male to control her'. Some bull like that. I always knew that was what I was going to be, but then in high school something changed. I wanted that independence, and I wanted to be able to take care of myself and if I had kids, then them too. I wanted to strive for something and I actually found my passion," She let out a small laugh, shaking her head slightly. "It started at the stupid home-economics class and we had to make something. All the girls were making easy things like bags and aprons but I wanted to push myself. I made a dress.

"It was gorgeous and this beautiful red fabric. I worked my ass off on that stupid dress and used that to get into FIT in New York. I was so proud of myself but when I told my parents and Julian my plan, they both forbid me to go. Without my parents I would not be able to go to college. I needed them to pay for it. Hell how was I going to pay without them? But it broke me when they said no. In their words, 'fashion will be a waste of a degree for someone who will sit at home all day'. So yeah I gave it up and did what they wanted to. I went to UNC with Julian. Majored in business, just because, and then minored in sketching because I loved it. I still doodle here and there or when I see fabric, I can imagine the dress or shirt or whatever. But I gave up, because it wasn't what I was supposed to be."

"Well go do it now." I gave her advice. "If you want something, go get it. Julian can't stop you, Brooke. Only you can stop yourself."

I mean I shouldn't really be the one about giving advice about what to do. My father directed my path in life. This is the furthest thing from what I wanted to do. I'd rather help people in some way. Maybe a pediatrician or professor, I'm not sure. But I wanted something different than the business world.

"I can't just start making things. I don't have the money or means to make it in the fashion world. Plus Julian would never let me do that."

"Why is he stopping you? If you want to do it just do it."

"Its means and money, Lucas." She repeated, summarizing what she stated before. "I can't do it."

"Focus on yourself right now. Your boys, they'll always be near you and will be happy if you're happy. Tell me about them, Brooke. Julian never says much when everyone is talking about their kids."

"They're good boys. Grant and William, they'll do whatever I want. Last night they were petrified of Julian and I hope to God they'll never see him like that."

"I asked about them. I want to know more about them."

"Grant is all book smart and a pleaser. He wants to do what will make everyone happy. He, compared to me at least, loves school." Brooke smiled at the thought of her oldest. "William is different, completely opposite of Grant. He is a spitfire and will run circles around anyone. I think I need to store his energy because chasing him around wears me out but not him. They're my life right now and I think I'll be okay with that till William is in school full time."

"That's good."

I didn't know what else to say. I'm not really into children. I mean Nathan has two kids that are somewhat fun but I'm not into the baby and diaper stage.

"Yeah. I just, ugh." She paused sitting back. "I just wanted them to grow up with parents that loved each other, but I guess that's an impossible task to ask for?"

"All a kid needs is at least one parent that loves them, trust me on that."

Brooke just stared at me. I had a feeling its from me acting all warm and fuzzy shit, but I was just trying to help. She needed advice and support and that was what I was giving to her. Maybe it shouldn't be me doing this since I hate Julian, but oh well.

"Eat up, drink up, and relax. You deserve it."

"Except I have two kids that need to be picked up in four hours, so no drinking. Thanks though." She sipped her water and then placed it on the table and ran her tongue over her lips.

Gosh, oh fucking gosh. I just want her now, right here, right now. I don't care if we are out and public and that I kind of said in one way or another that I'd cool it till she figures everything out.

I quickly pulled out my wallet and throw a fifty on the table and pulled the closest waiter near the table. "Have the food delivered to room 350."

I pulled Brooke out of her seat and off towards the direction of the elevator.

"Lucas!" Brooke called as I dragged her through the lobby. "Where are we going, I wanted that burger."

A girl who is not afraid to eat in front of a guy is a girl meant for me. There have been countless girls that will only eat a salad or soup, but that was idiotic. I need a girl who can eat.

"You'll get your burger." I pulled her against the wall of the elevator and brought my mouth directly onto hers, only to come apart to state "Stop licking your fucking lips and I wouldn't be wanting you right now."

"Luke, come on." Brooke pushed him off. "After all that happened today we need to cool it."

"Cool it? Really?" I grew angry moving to the opposite side of the elevator. Soon enough we are at the third floor and she is off towards her room.

"I have a lot going on right now, okay? I just," She paused running her hands through her hair, "I just think that maybe I should focus on my sons for now? Possibly even focus on what I'm going to do from here. I don't know if I'll end my marriage or not, but I need to figure that before I do any more."

She was so serious yet nervous at the same time.

"Yeah," I sighed. Personally, I could understand were she was coming from but that doesn't mean it doesn't suck. "Just call me whenever." I climbed right back on the elevator and as the doors closed, I knew this was going to suck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Julian is about to lose his job after the company he works for is combining with another. His boss, Lucas, always flirted with his wife, Brooke. What happens when Julian pushes Brooke to sleep with Lucas to keep his job?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the little boys. Everything else is owned by One Tree Hill. The title is from a Fall Out Boy song!

**Since it's practically Christmas, I made this update longer than normal as a gift to my amazing reviewers. I was going to have this up on Friday but I had such a busy weekend! I saw Jana Kramer and she touched my shoulder and took a selfie with me! I was in a freak out mode Saturday night. She now has a new fiancé who might I add is pretty handsome and she is hilarious. I've fallen in love with her. Haha, girl crush right here. Sunday I went into New York for the day so today was the only day I could post. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Have a Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you enjoy the present I gave you at the end!**

**Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging  
><strong>**Chapter Ten  
><strong>**Brooke's Point-of-View**

"I want the boys tonight, alone." Julian walked down the stairs, stomping his feet. "You need to scram for the night."

"No, not happening." I responded, placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of the boys. "Eat up, Grant. The bus will be here soon."

"I don't care what you want." Julian rolled his eyes. "My lawyer said I can have them alone when I want. Tonight I want them alone. Get use to it, soon enough you won't have them at all."

"Mama, you going away?" William looked up, his brown eyes filled with tears. "Don't leave me."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, William. I promise. No matter what daddy says." I kissed his forehead as a way of reassuring the little boy. "Julian, I don't care what the lawyer said. Right now, I will not leave them alone with you."

"We'll see about that." Julian hissed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the other room. "I want my sons tonight, and I will get them. My mother's coming in for the weekend and she deserve to see them."

"She can see them with me here." I was not going to change my opinion of the situation. His mother is someone who does not get the privilege of being alone with Grant and William. Never has and never will.

Trust me, there is no way that lady is being alone with my sons. After witnessing first hand how her son turned out, I'm not allowing it ever.

"I do not like having to ask you to see my own fucking sons. I live with them and you still control every single detail of their life."

"I'm their mother, I get final say."

"I'd watch yourself, Brooke. You fight me on this, you do not know what else is happening." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spin. "Play nice."

I had to calm myself down before entering the kitchen. I did not want to confuse and scare William and Grant with fighting. They've seen enough in the past couple of months, enough for a lifetime.

"Tonight, Grandma's coming and we're going to go to the movies and get ice cream. How does that sound?" Julian told the boys excitedly. "She's going to be here all weekend. We're going to have so much fun with her."

"But I got school tomorrow daddy. Mama says we don't go out on school nights. I gonna have a spelling test too and I know all the words this week!" Grant spoke with such confidence.

My nerdy little man, him and school are like a match made in heaven. Grant worked so hard this week to get the ten spelling words correct. I was positive, just as positive as he was, that he'll receive a check plus on that test.

"Well maybe this week, you can skip tomorrow. We can spend the day with grandma instead of school. It should be fun."

"Daddy, I'm not sick though. Mama says we only skip school when we are sick."

"Well sometimes there is an exception." Julian sipped his coffee. "It will be really fun, bud."

"I wanna go to school, Daddy." Grant looked down at his place. "Is that okay, Mama?"

"It's perfectly okay, baby." I smiled, cleaning up from breakfast. I ignored the eyes piercing the back of my skull. I had raised a great son so far, and nothing was going to change that.

"Well I have a say and if I don't want you to go to school tomorrow Grant, you are not going."

"Mama can I be excused?" Grant looked up at me. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Two more bites baby, then you can go get your coat and backpack and we'll go wait for the bus, okay?" I smiled softly at my gentle little boy and he did exactly as I said. "William, go put on your shoes. We need to go bring Grant soon, okay?"

"Okay, Mama." William smiled happily at me before skipping off to find his shoes.

"Do not, and I mean do not do that ever again. If I want them to do something, they will fucking do it. Understand me, Brooke? What I say in this house goes." He grabbed on to my hips tightly with his hands.

"There is no reason for him to skip school, Julian. I'm doing what is best."

Calm yourself, Brooke. Your sons are in the next room.

"Well what you think is best is hardly what is best." Julian whispered in my ear before biting down on it roughly. "Bitch, get use to it because you are still fucking mine."

And he left the house, right out of the attached garage door to his car.

I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding in so tightly.

"Mama, you ready?" Grant stood dressed in his black fleece and his character backpack.

"Yeah, G. I'm ready."

It's all about putting on a better face for them.

I can handle him, or I think I can.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Mama, guess what?"

I looked up to see William running over to me as I sat at the kitchen table trying to figure out how to afford everything.

I was stressed lately, completely stressed. I was trying to figure out a job, that can support two kids as well as how to pay for the house and all the bills till I get that job.

I tried to make Julian move out. I tried hard and even Lucas tried to help me. He was almost forceful in the sense that he pushed and pushed for me to get a restraining order or something against Julian to get him out of the house but I couldn't lie like that. So we lived together in completely different rooms.

I moved both boys into my room as a form of protection. If I slept with them next to me then I can make sure that he does not take them. I even lock the bedroom door.

They needed the consistency that was missing. I could see it in them.

William, the once wild child changed so drastically in three months. I had to be in his sight at all times. If I wasn't, oh lord help the person around. He freaks out, cries, screams, and kicks for me. I want to help, but Julian is not allowing it. I though therapy, just to have him understand that I was not leaving, but Julian thinks therapy is for wimps and his son is not one.

"What is it baby boy?" I took off my reading glasses, placing them on the table before giving him my full attention.

"Daddy's outside with Grant!" He cheered running towards the door.

I became nervous. Grant was supposed to be at school, not with Julian. Julian is supposed to be at work not with Grant.

"Do not open that door, Grant." I warned running my hand through my hair.

"But Mama!"

"Please buddy, go back to watching television, okay?" I kissed his forehead and slowly moved towards the front door. Right before I opened it, Julian came storming in.

There was things I realized though. He was not in the right mindset. Drunk? Maybe he was. I could smell alcohol but I smelled it on the boys' clothes previously that I thought it was just his new apartment.

I was wrong.

"You!" He growled at me, dropping Grant out of his arms making my oldest son run off nervously. "You did this!"

His finger was pointed right at my face.

"What?" I questioned not sure exactly what I did now. According to Julian, these past couple of months I did everything to him. I ruined his marriage, I ruined our family, and I ruined his life.

I shouldn't be surprised that he's angry though.

"Don't you even dare question me!" He warned grabbing my arm roughly. "You did something to your lover boy that made him fire me today. I know it was you. They said I was the best one there and that I was being kept but nope, you did something."

"How could I do something when I don't even talk to him?" I fibbed, "I don't talk to him, and have nothing to do with your job. Now get your hands off me."

I fibbed, so what. If he knew the truth I'd be in worse than I already am. Lucas and I, we haven't seen each other since I left him in the elevator but we talk all the time. He checks in on me, constantly since finding out about the divorce proceedings. Lucas was worried, and I was glad to have a friend there.

That's all he was. A friend who supported me emotionally until I can figure out everything on my own and be strong enough for this mess.

"I know you, and I know him. You two are up to something and I won't let you get away with it!" He hissed. "I'm taking the boys for the night."

He shoved me back making my head hit the wall. The pain struck me but I was not going to let it affect me. Mama Bear was going out to protect her cubs.

"Oh hell no!" I stormed right towards him "Not when you smell like beer."

"You do not get to tell me when I can see my sons!" He hissed, "William, go get your shoes on, you're coming with me."

"Mama, I don't wanna go." William looked up at me with his brown eyes. They looked scared and nervous, something I really don't want my three year old to know.

"Grant, take him upstairs, please. Go play. I want to talk to your dad alone." I stayed calm, something that took a lot out of me. The mama bear was screaming to protect her kids. Yell, scream, do whatever the hell I have to do to make sure he doesn't leave this house. "Please."

"This is all failing, Brooke. The house will be gone in a matter of weeks. The boys, they'll be with me. No one will give custody to a lady that left them in a hotel room to go have sex with a guy."

"I did no such thing, Julian and you know it. I haven't even spoke to Lucas in a long time."

"Don't feed me that bullshit, Brooke." He hissed, "I know you. I know that you can't keep your fucking legs together long enough. You're nothing but a filthy slut and I am making damn sure my sons will know how to treat someone like you; like complete trash you are."

"Trash? Really? God damn it, Julian. Get it through your thick skull that if you didn't want me to do what I did then we wouldn't have this horrible mess. You did this, not me." I paused, trying to catch my staggered breath. I was pissed off, angry, and ready to say whatever I have been keeping in for the past three months, but then I remembered the boys where upstairs, terrified most likely. "If you lost your job, that is on you not me. Understand that and move on."

"I've seen it, Brooke. I know you and him are still fucking. You're home all damn day alone, I know what you do, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out."

Just like a curse from God, my phone rang and I knew that ring tone very well. It was all bad timing.

"Let me guess, that's him calling now? Huh?" Julian looked like he had been punched in the gut with pain just from seeing the name on my phone.

Maybe I should've put him as some code name, like instead of Lucas, maybe put him in as Lucy or something, just a way to keep everyone happy. But why should I hide talking to a friend? I'm not staying married or even doing anything romantically with Julian.

"Julian don't do anything stupid right now." I warned nervously.

Instead of listening to me, he reached towards my cell phone and answered it. "Stay the hell away from my wife and my life."

I heard Lucas's voice on the other side but barely heard it. I could pick up words such as "she's not yours" or "what happened today, was your fault" but I didn't stay to listen to more.

I quietly left the room while Julian was distracted and ran up the stairs to grab the boys.

"I want you both to go into the tree house, can you do that for me?" I was petrified and was going to protect them.

Idiot me thinking it will be okay to live in a house with him again. How did I not see this coming? Lucas warned me there will be more layoffs coming and don't be surprised if Julian was one. According to him, Dan didn't approve of his methods anymore.

"Mama will you be okay?" Grant asked holding his brother's hand. "I watch William but no one watching you."

"Yeah, Grant, I'll be okay. I just want you two safe. Can you protect each other?" They both nodded and I kissed them both as if it was my last opportunity too do so. "I love you both to the moon and back. Don't forget that."

"Love you too Mama." Both repeated before doing what I said too.

I watched them exit the back door before turning back to see were Julian was but he was gone, just like that, he disappeared from the house.

My phone was in pieces, but Julian was gone. I knew what I had to do. Get the boys and myself out of this house now and to safety. I don't think Julian would do anything to hurt us, but know that he's been drinking I'm not too sure.

I walked quickly out of the back door to the fenced in yard. "Grant, William, it's okay to come down now."

"Mama, you said to hide. Daddy was yelling but we hid still!" Grant stated, "I protected William. I did it Mama!"

"Yes you did bud, you're an amazing big brother." I smiled proudly helping them both down the tree house my father had built for them. "We're going to go on a little trip. Are you two okay with that?"

"Where we going?"

"I'm not sure right now, William, but I'll figure it out." I smiled, helping them into the car.

Right when I was about to pull out, a black sports car pulled up, blocking me in.

"Brooke?" Lucas screamed running out of the car. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Julian said some things on the phone. I was worried, that's all. I needed to make sure you and the boys were alright."

I tried to protect William and Grant from my mistakes, but it didn't last long. Lucas wanted to always protect me and in the end protect the boys.

"I don't know where he went." I said calmly.

Immediately wrapped me in his arms. That's when I broke down. "It's okay, Brooke. It's going to bed okay."

"It won't be if I just live like this." I mumbled through the tears, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"You keep on doing what you're doing, Brooke. Soon enough it will all be over with." Lucas held on to me tightly and kissed the top of my head. "It's going to be okay, I'll make sure of it."

"How? I don't want any more drama, Luke. You being here, it can cause more drama."

"Come with me. Let me get you and your boys away from here, at least for the night or a couple of nights. Just till everything calms down again."

"Lucas,"

"No, who knows when he's coming back and I'm not allowing you to stay here or go back to a hotel. He'll figure out if you're there. Something happened at the office today and I just feel like I need to be there." Lucas was begging, "I'm not taking no for an answer, Brooke."

"Okay, okay. We'll come with." I gave in. If anything I learned from talking to Lucas these last three months was that he was very persistent and determined to make his way.

"I'll protect you, Brooke. I'll show you what it's supposed to be like."

I will hold him too it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Julian is about to lose his job after the company he works for is combining with another. His boss, Lucas, always flirted with his wife, Brooke. What happens when Julian pushes Brooke to sleep with Lucas to keep his job?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the little boys. Everything else is owned by One Tree Hill. The title is from a Fall Out Boy song!

**I hope everyone had a safe and merry Christmas or happy holidays. I wanted to get you all an update. I didn't realize how busy break would be. I have some ideas for a new story but those are written down and put on hold till I finish this one up. I'm going to work on one story at a time from now one. I do have a one-shot in the works that will be called "Night That I'll Never Forget". It is basically the prequel to my past one-shot on how they got to were they were.**

**Thank you all for reading! Please review! I love them. They make me happy!**

**Hope everyone has a happy and safe New Years! Hello 2015!**

**Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging  
><strong>**Chapter Eleven  
><strong>**Julian's Point-of-View**

Just like that, one lousy snap of a finger, my life is over with.

No more wife, no more job and probably no more kids, which I defend that I will fight tooth and nail for those boys. I may not show it but I'd do anything for Grant and William, anything.

Brooke, my sweet innocent Brooke, why'd I let her get caught up in this mess? This stupid drama that would not have happened if she kept her legs closed after the first time. Right now I'm doubting everything I said would be okay.

I lost my job, my wife, and my boys because of this stupid no good Lucas fucker Scott.

Lucas the wife-fucker Scott was on my dead list. Ever since he saw Brooke, he has wanted her. I gave one time permission and look what happened. He couldn't fucking have enough. More, more, more and yet some more, and Brooke gave in.

He has been waiting for the perfect moment to fire me. I've seen it, from the looks to the rumor mill. I was next. Dan Scott hated me, Lucas Scott despised me and yet wanted my wife and my kids. He wanted my fucking family.

I fought hard. I did everything I was told to do. Stupid fucking work that everyone underneath me usually accomplished. I learned it because he said with the layoffs this will happen. Happen my ass.

Everything I did was done wrong- supposedly- or I didn't do the right thing he told me to do. So I turned red in the face and yelled loudly. People outside the fucker's office probably heard but I did not give a flying fuck.

I was done.

I remember screaming, "_Is this what you fucking want? For me to mess up, for you to take everything that was mine in the first place? My wife and now my job?" _Of course there was other explicit words thrown in there and other comments but whatever. His loss.

I screamed, threatening him and Brooke but then I was escorted to my office and told I had twenty minutes to grab everything and get the hell off the property because I was done working for them.

Fired, laid off or whatever word you want to call it. It happened and I was fuming.

This was Brooke's doing, once again, and she was going to pay.

When I showed up this afternoon at home, I could tell something was going on in Brooke's pretty little mind. She won't admit it, but I knew it. I knew she was nothing but a slut after the first time.

A women is sent to please a man, it's the way of the land, instead, Brooke is pleasing my ex-boss and there was nothing I could possibly do.

So I drank. I raided the pantry at work to where the booze left over from office parties were being held. It was the least they could offer, some lousy bottle of cheap vodka for the almost eight years I've worked here.

I deserved it.

I pulled up into the school, completely sober still, and pulled Grant out immediately. He didn't need to be there. My mother coming into town was more important than that stupid school that he loves so fucking much.

"Daddy, why are you here?" He asked me with his big eyes and out of control hair. His cheeks were rosy from the cold stark air that is rolling in off the sea and, just like I do, his jacket is in his arms claiming he's uncomfortable in it.

I drove in silence, and then drank as he played at the park down the block, that stupid park which this stupid development fought for. I didn't see the point. I was going to make sure my boys had the best play-set on the block with whatever they wanted to have, but Brooke decided this one would be better.

Fucking idiot wife of mine.

I remember blacking out almost. The pain was in my hand from almost as if I was squeezing something to hard but I don't remember what exactly.

Was it too much vodka or was it anger that caused me to completely forget, I wasn't sure. What I did know was something happened. Especially when my mom woke me up from where I was parked, across from that stupid park passed out smelling of booze.

"Did you talk sense into that lady of yours or do I need to intercept this and help?"

My mother, the one woman that I looked up to with how to treat a lady, especially my wife was staring at me with a look I remember from childhood. "By the looks of you, I'm think it's time for Mommy to help you out."

"I don't need anyone's help, mother." I stared, finally standing up for myself. I gave into her constantly. Always being the one to make sure she had everything she needed and that I could give her. What she wanted from the boys, or me she got because we were her blood, are her blood and that will never change.

"Then, Julian Darling, why are you parked a block from your house, passed out with a bottle of cheap vodka? Explain." She stared some more.

If looks could kill, I may be dead.

"It doesn't matter." I turned the car on and sighed. "I'll meet you at the house. Everyone should be there."

"I drove by there first and Brooke was there, hugging some man. Is he the problem in this mess? Do I need to speak with him?"

"I can handle it."

"Some times problems get to the point were you need to ask for help, and that is okay. Perfectly okay if you ask me, after all it is what mommy's are for."

She talked to me like I was a child, incapable of handling anything alone. Well news flash mother, I'm perfectly capable of doing whatever I need to accomplish. I can handle anything.

"No, I can handle this. I'm not a child, I can handle my own problems."

"I was just trying to help." She was taken back by the harshness in my voice.

I don't remember a time were I ever stood up to my mother but damn it felt good.

"Well then, I have an event tonight but tomorrow I expect the boys and you to arrive waiting for me for lunch and a fun filled day on the pier." She spoke calmly this time, "I'll see you then."

I had to get home.

It was sinking in. He was at my house. He! Lucas Fucking Scott was at my house.

Brooke was so going to get it.

But no one was home when I pulled up. No one. The driveway was empty, all except a stuffed animal bear that I've seen multiple times. William's teddy bear.

I tried getting Brooke to get rid of it, but she said he'll stop sleeping it when he's ready. She used examples of Grant's blanket. But the blanket was manlier that a stuffed bear.

"Where the hell are they?" I mumbled under my breath, storming into the house.

In my gut I knew they wouldn't be there. After what I think happened, and the bastered being here I knew he took them.

There was going to be hell to pay.

I took two steps at a time, practically running up them. First stop, Grant's room. His favorite toys, pillow, blanket, and half his closet- the half that consited of school uniform- were gone. Next stop, William's. his stuffed toy of that stupid car was missing, and also his clothes.

I didn't bother checking the bedroom, I knew her stuff would be missing too.

There was going to be hell. Pure fucking hell when I get my hands on him.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Brooke you better answer this fucking phone right now! Bring my boys back now! You can go rot in hell for all I care but those are my boys!" I hung up and threw the phone on the couch.

I tried calling everyone I know that she knew. No one has seen her or the boys since this morning.

I wanted to call Dan Scott myself and tell him what a home wrecker his son is but that wouldn't help me when I start to find another job.

I did the next best thing.

Calling the cops.

I'll report that Brooke stole the kids and just took off with them to prevent me from gaining custody. She'll have to give them back.

I'll file for full custody with supervised visitation so Brooke would never have the ability to be alone with them. Who knows what she will fill their sponge like minds with. I needed to prevent anything I could.

I knew people and those people are ones I grew up with from childhood. Felix and Chris were neighbors and the three of us were thick as thieves from preschool on to now.

"Chris, I need ya man." I spoke as soon as he answered. "Brooke, man, I should've listened to you all about her. The bitch has gone nuts and I'm worried about her. She took off with the boys and I'm worried."

"_That's one way to answer the phone, man." _Chris stated calmly.

Chris Keller is anything but calm usually. He's the asshole that talks in third person about himself , a cocky son of a bitch he is. But that's Chris. He's been that way since childhood.

_"What exactly happened, Julian. I need more details before I can figure out if I'm legally allowed to do anything to help."_ He sighed. "_You usually have so much control over her."_

"Till she decided she'll become a whore and have another man's dick all the time." I rolled my eyes. "I just want to get the boys back. I don't give a damn about her anymore. She can go rot in hell for all I care."

"_Harsh man, Chris Keller will try to help. Any idea on where she is? 'Cause that an help me."_

"I know who she is with, but that's it." I sighed. "I have no clue, but they have her car. I tried her phone and she's not answering. I just want my kids."

_"Chris Keller understands man, I miss those little dudes."_ Chris laughed. _"I can try to track her car, and give you some idea where the hell she went. But I can't help you out past that. Unless there is an order, I can't do much."_

"I was gonna file as soon as I finish this mess."

He paused with a sigh before speaking, _"Do it as I'm looking, and then I'll give you a call with where she is."_

"Thanks man, I appreciate it."

"_Chris Keller will do anything to help."_

With that I was determined to do something productive to get what I needed and wanted. I checked the clock, noticing it was almost 2:30.

Courts closed at 4.

I needed to get a move on it.

Chugging an energy drink that I kept stashed in the refrigerator in the garage, I sped out of the driveway towards the court house with one mission in hand: to get my sons.

Between filling out the paper work, providing reasoning for the need for an emergency custody order, which I think her taking off with both boys is a damn good one- and also handing in the paperwork it took a total of an hour till I had an order making me guardian on my kids.

Suck on that Brooke!

With this new order, it meant one thing. Brooke was mandated to hand over custody immediately or a warrant will be out for her arrest.

I hope for the arrest. Shows her for disobeying me.

I left that courthouse with a smile plastered on my face. Brooke thought she was better than me, doing whatever she possible could to keep those boys away from me but this time I won.

I want to be there when I get my kids. I want to see her face when the cops come to arrest her.

I want to see her suffer.

Chris Keller officially has the best timing ever. The moment I climbed into my car, he called me.

_"Dude, Chris Keller is fucking amazing. You should really love me right now. I found her!"_

"Text me her address. I got the order. I'm getting them back tonight." I quickly hung u not really wanting to listen to Chris talk about himself in third party.

I'm coming for you, Brooke. Be warned.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not sure how the order thing works, I did not have time to look into it. I just wanted to get something up for you all. I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
